Last Breath
by twilight1192
Summary: 2 weeks before Bella and Edward's wedding. Everything goes perfect, after a little compromising. Then the wedding day comes along and... :D read and review please! Will Bella have her Last Breath?
1. The Countdown Begins

**A/N: I don't own twilight. Thanks oh great Stephenie Meyer for creating such a wondrous book!**

**Bella POV**

"Alice," I whined. "Must I have a huge wedding? Edward promised me Vegas, and you know I picked the formal wedding for you. Can't I at least make the guest list?"

I knew I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings, but seriously, 300 people? The thought made me sick as we stood on the Cullen's front porch. Edward stood at my side, his stone arm wrapped around my waist as Alice bounced in front of me.

"Please Bella? Rosalie never let me plan any of her and Emmett's weddings. I only get one chance to plan a human wedding. You're all I have!" My confidence was shot by Alice's pathetic puppy-dog face.

"Bella, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. This is your day." Edward's grip on me tightened as he whispered in my ear – sending chills down my spine.

"Shut up Edward! You don't know anything. She'll regret this someday. It may take a hundred years, but it _will _happen."

Despite the current argument I found myself smiling. Alice's nonchalant use of "a hundred" years was a beautiful statement. I would be with Edward for a hundred years, for forever. For eternity. I was pulled out of my revere by Alice's squeal and the front door slamming.

Edward was gone and Alice was sitting on the porch steps. I looked at her confused as she deliberately looked away from me.

"Alice what-"

"Do whatever you want Bella. I'm through with this," a pout replaced her usual smile as she crossed her arms and turned away. I could tell this was going to be hard.

"Alice, please, can we shorten the guest list? I just want family to be there."

In a shorter time than I thought possible for vampires even, Alice was up and bouncing.

"Oh Bella! You've changed your mind. Earlier you scared me, with that nonsense of just Edward, you, and myself. Thank you so much!" With that she bounded off into the house – after planting a kiss on my cheek – leaving the front door open, to reveal Edward, leaning against the door frame.

"You could've just made it us three you know. You could've made it me and you if that's what you wished for." His golden eyes burned into me, trying to read my thoughts. Soon I couldn't concentrate, leaving impatient Edward aggravated.

"Bella, you know what silence does to me." He took my hand and we walked to his shiny silver Volvo to head back to my house. Charlie's set curfew always seemed to come earlier each night.

"I know I can have it however I want. But I do have to spend eternity with Alice, as well as you. So I figure why not please her. I mean, 8 people compared to 300 is a huge difference, I thought I'd have a better chance at moving a mountain then changing her mind."

Edward got into the drivers seat – leaned over – and kissed my forehead. "You are amazing."

I felt my face get hot and looked down at my hands. "Thanks," I mumbled.

Edward's velvet laugh echoed through the car. "Let's get you home."

**Bella's room 3 a.m.**

**Edward POV**

Bella's even breath sounded in her tiny room. I watched as her chest slowly rose and fell. A light flush colored her cheeks. I was currently amusing myself by messing with Bella's pulse. It pleased me to hear it speed up at my touch.

The blood ran calm and even now. I scooted closer to her body and slid my fingers softly down the side of Bella's cheek, listening to her pulse speed up rapidly, laughing quietly.

Sometimes, I could even get her to blush in her sleep. I would miss these nights. The nights she was human. But I looked forward to the night after our wedding. I planned to change her the second I fulfilled my promise to her.

"I do." Bella spoke as clear as if we'd been having a conversation.

If I could have, I knew my own pulse would have raced.

At night Bella couldn't hold back her thoughts. They spilled out. For the last week she'd been quoting me wedding nonsense. But this was the first 'I do.' I couldn't have been happier.

I honestly didn't care how the wedding went. We could have been surrounded by one million people or 2 and I would have been satisfied. I wanted my claim on Bella. I wanted my love to be mine. To be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"Mrs. Edward Cullen." As if she heard my own thoughts, Bella spoke them.

I couldn't help smiling.

"I love you."

I whispered in her ear and pulled her closer to me – enclosing her in my arms – never letting her go.

And the countdown began. To our wedding. To our life. To our eternity.

One week and 6 days.

**Review please! Criticize, as well. I want everything. And any ideas are helpful, I have an over plan for this, but extra details are appreciated!**


	2. Love, shall we?

**A/N: I again, own nothing. Zilch. Nada. (That's spanish!)**

**Alice and Jasper fluff-ish. Then, some definite Edward Bella fluff. :D enjoy!!**

**Alice POV**

"Jasper!" I couldn't find that joke of a husband anywhere. He was supposed to meet me at the mall 5 minutes ago. I couldn't stand the wait. I needed to pick out some fresh flowers and I needed him to get the little mints that are at every human wedding. He didn't understand why I was doing this all at human pace. I wanted Bella's wedding to be as human as possible, and that meant walking through the mall. I could've just as easily run everywhere, but where is the fun in that?

"Alice, this is stupid. Bella doesn't have to know that we ran. Come on, Emmett's waiting for me. We're in the last level of Final Fantasy and I need to-"

"Jasper, this is very important to me, please just help." I jutted out my lower lip, which I knew would have him in seconds.

"You are the scariest vampire I've ever met," his laugh rang deep and strong.

I squeezed his hand once, and then we split up. I walked into the flower shop and asked for the exact flowers that would look amazing with Bella's skin. Her best look and Edward's favorite color on her.

Blue flowers were a symbol of trust and unity in the human world. Blue was the color of Bella's wedding.

I was looking for some hydrangeas, veronicas, morning glorys, hibiscus, delphiniums, and some plumbago. Those were my favorite and Bella hadn't made a decision on the flowers yet, so I didn't know which she would want.

Being the smart vampire I am, I bought them all. The clerk thought I was insane, but I assured him that I needed them all. I gave him a heartbreaking smile and watched as his jaw dropped.

As I walked out to find Jasper, I laughed at the clerk's expense. It amused me to watch humans be amazed with us.

"_Yes, I can get that for us." Jasper hung up the phone and walked into Gamestop._

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen! You are not going into that store."

"But Emmett needs a game!" I glared at him 3 stores down as his head dropped to look at the ground.

_Jasper walked back sullenly to Wedding and Balloonery store across the mall._

"That's what I thought."

**10 minutes later**

"Hurry up Jazz! I want to get home so we can show Bella," I said bouncing next to him.

"Alice, you said to take it at human speed," as he walked slower than Bella did towards his car.

"Fine, be that way. I'll meet you at home." I ran as fast as possible jumping into my yellow beauty, listening to Jasper's laugh and smiling to myself.

"_Back to Business," _I thought to myself.

**Edward POV**

"Alice will be here in exactly 3 minutes, I can hear her now." I told Bella as she sat nervously at Esme's kitchen table.

"Is it awful?" Bella bit her lip in anticipation to my answer. I looked into her eyes and for a moment got sucked into them, those huge pools of brown that seemed to never end. The beautiful pools that I couldn't get into, I tried so hard to read her. To get anything I could out of them.

"No," I said immediately. "She's just got flowers."

"We only have 1 week and 5 days left Edward," Bella murmured and she walked over to sit in my lap.

"Yes love, that is correct." I pulled left her hand, wrapped around my neck, to my lips and kissed the ring that meant Bella was mine. "Tell me what you're thinking."

She hesitated and pulled her hands into her lap so she could fiddle around and look at them. Her signature sign of not wanting to tell me. It irritated me to no end not knowing what she thought.

I gently pulled her chin up with one finger, forcing her to look at me.

"Tell me," I whispered. "Please."

"I was just thinking about our future. If I could, I'd take you right now and we could be officially, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." She smiled at me and kissed me.

This was unlike Bella, my shy, nervous Bella. It caught me off guard, this kiss. She pressed hard, for her, to my lips and tangled her hands in my hair. My hands grabbed the small of her back and closed the distance between us. I ran my hand through her long hair, while keeping my grip on her back.

Letting her catch her breath, I trailed kisses down her neck.

"Let's go now, I have enough gas, let's go to Vegas."

Her hard breath came in my ear like an angel's whisper, "Alice would be hurt." She kissed my head and I was on cloud nine.

I stood up, with Bella straddled on my body, moved her so I was carrying her bridal style and ran to my room and shut the door.

"Edward, Alice is coming." Bella giggled and threw herself on top of my lying form. She placed her hands on my shoulders and sat on my stomach.

"I love you," I whispered into her lips before I kissed her. Bella's lips parted and for once, I didn't stop her.

Suddenly, she sat up, after she caught her breath again she leaned down to my ear "I love you more, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

She got off the bed and walked for the door swaying her hips and turned, striking the sexiest pose I'd ever seen and smiled. "I'll be downstairs."

I felt my jaw drop and was too stunned to move.

I sat up slowly and walked to the stairs, I could see Bella and Alice discussing flowers and watched my love, not really listening to them.

She was stunning, her hair, eyes, scent, Bella. I couldn't stop staring. It intoxicated me every minute I was with her. Why she picked me, I'll never know. All I knew, and all I cared about was that she did.

"Edward, I can see you up there," Alice called causing them both to laugh.

Bella's laugh was angelic. If it were possible, my heart would be flying.

She smiled back through her crimson blush.

I ran down the stairs to my life, my reason for existing, Bella.

One week and 5 days.

**What do you think!? Good? Bad?**

**Oh please, please review!! It would make my day!!**


	3. And time moves slowly

**A/N: I don't own twilight. Der.**

**ENJOY!! Fluff and stuff. **

**And by the way, I totally forgot Phil in the first chapter.**

**So here is your second authors note, Phil is at a ball game and sincerely regrets not being able to come. He sends his best wishes and hopes that Edward and Bella will come visit them soon.**

**Do you like that? I just came up with that. GO ME!**

**Bella POV**

Upon waking up, my head was immediately filled with the most heavenly scent. I opened my eyes and turned over to find Edward playing with my hair.

"Morning, love." His crooked smile made my stomach flip. I was lost in his dazzling eyes when his smile faltered slightly, reminding me of how my thoughts were the exception to his power.

"Good morning Edward." I sat up and untangled myself from the covers. I stood and with one hand motioned for Edward to go sit in my rocking chair. But instead of doing as I wished, he picked me up in one swift movement and carried me to the kitchen.

"Your stomach's been growling for 20 minutes, eat first, then we can play," with that he growled playfully. I couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous face.

"Fine, you win. What shall we hunt today," I asked while pretending to pounce on him. Before I could do any "damage" though, he picked me up and sat me at the table. I crossed my arms across my chest acting mad, yet not fooling him. I was in a good mood this morning, either due to my amazing dream about our wedding, or the fact that we _were _getting married. I smiled to myself at the thought.

He went to the cabinets and grabbed out some Fruit Loops, my favorite cereal.

"You, dear Bella, are in a good mood. How did you sleep last night?" Faking innocence was never Edward's strong suit, I had known I would've said something about my dream last night.

"Tell me what you heard, and I'll fill in the rest," I said through bites of Fruit Loops.

"Well, there were lots of "I do's" and "I love you's" but the one that caught me off guard was when you said "dearly beloved, we are gathered here for me." I had to hold my mouth shut so I wouldn't wake you up with laughter!"

Edward's laugh filled the house, and to my chagrin I was as red as a cherry.

"I didn't say that in my dream, I don't think anyway. I remember walking down the aisle and having on the most beautiful dress, and you, you were dazzling. I hope it's even better than my dream Edward, I could just scream." I was surprised with my own enthusiasm.

"Change of heart Bella?" Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "I mean, I just thought – you were so, so reluctant. I didn't think that you were as excited about this as I was. Now it looks as though you're more enthused than Alice herself."

"I'm not sure. I didn't think I was either." I smiled at him and didn't like the distance between us, so I took my bowl and went around the table to sit on his lap.

"Much better," he said while rubbing circles into the back. We sat like that till I was finished with my breakfast.

"Okay, so never mind the rocking chair, I've changed my mind. I want to go see Alice, we need to discuss the seating arrangement."

"Bella, you only have 8 people coming, and they are our family, how on earth could you possibly _change _anything?"

"I don't want Charlie and Renee sitting by each other," we walked up to my room so I could gather my bathroom toiletries.

"Do you really think Alice hasn't thought that through? Why don't we go to our meadow instead?" He seemed persistent that I didn't go to his house.

"Why can't we go to your house?" He looked at me accusingly, he could see through my sad attempt at fooling him. "Alright, I want to talk to the girls, I'm so excited about this, and I've just gotten the most wonderful idea. Please Edward?" I took a try at making a puppy dog face like Alice, jutting out my lower lip and even making a small pathetic whine.

"Ugh, Bella, you are so dangerous, do you realize that?"

Before I could answer though, he pulled me in and kissed me fervently on the lips. His mouth moved with mine, and I could feel every inch of him on me. I forgot how to breathe, I forgot how to speak, I forgot my own name.

He pulled away leaving me looking awkward on my tip toes.

"Take a shower silly girl." His cold hard lips touched my forehead and I turned to go to the bathroom while Edward went home to change.

During my time alone, I let myself think about Charlie and Renee, how much I'd miss them. I let the pain swallow me. I couldn't do this with Edward, I didn't want him seeing me hurt so close to our wedding.

I wouldn't see them anymore. I couldn't. It was too dangerous. I still had to deal with my goodbyes and that was the hardest part. I would end up crying when we parted, for so many more reasons then they would ever understand.

I allowed the hot water to relax me. My muscles were tense and it felt good to let the heat overtake me. When I was out of water I got out and dried my hair. I brushed it out and let it hang down today. I didn't want to mess with it.

Edward was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Are you ready gorgeous?" His crooked smile never failed to make my legs jello.

"Lets go." I grabbed his hand and led the way to his silver volvo waiting for us.

When we got to the house he opened my door for me and we walked inside. Alice was already bouncing on the stairs waiting for me.

"Bella! This was a fantastic idea, I've already told Esme and Rosalie! Let's go. Edward, go play with Jasper and Emmett. Go do your little boy things." She shoved him into the living room and pulled me upstairs by the hand.

"I love you," I mouthed to him.

"Not as much as I do."

I hoped Alice had kept her thoughts clear of the wedding dress, my idea was to sit around in our dresses and talk about the wedding. I didn't want Edward seeing the dress early and I knew Alice was dying to do something. Plus the fact that I loved the way I looked in my lovely white Anne of Green Gables dress made this idea all the better.

Rosalie and Esme were already in Alice's room in their light blue bride's maid's dresses. A small pang of jealousy hit me in the chest. They all looked so stunning and I always felt plain next to them. But soon enough, I would be a beautiful vampire as well.

"Oh honey," Esme exclaimed, "this was an excellent idea." Rosalie nodded in agreement.

Alice was pulling my dress over my head before I could even give thanks to her.

Rosalie was the one to speak this time. "Bella, you look stupendous!"

Alice was jumping next to me and practically squealing. "Every time you put that on it just gets better and better!"

I looked in the mirror and sighed. I couldn't help but agree. The dress was perfect.

"Thanks you guys," I whispered. It was too much, I couldn't wait this long. I wanted to belong to Edward, and I wanted it now.

**9 o'clock that night.**

Edward's lullaby ended in a soft murmur.

"I told you, I'm not tired." I rolled over and pushed him down. I knew my small push wasn't enough to move his elbow but he didn't fight me.

"Okay then Mrs. Cullen to be, what would you like to do?" He stared at me, as if the answer to this question meant something very important.

"Do I really interest you that much?" I was in disbelief that he could seriously be that interested in me.

"Did you just ask me if you interested me? Did you really just ask that." He roughly, for humans anyway, rolled over so his body was on top of mine.

His lips brushed my cheeks and sent involuntary shivers down my spine. His breath caressed my ear as he said, "You, Bella, are the most interesting creature I've ever known."

He kissed my cheek, my forehead, the nape of my neck. His fingers traced my collar bone and gently moved to my hair. He tangled his hands into it and kissed my lips, gently at first. Then, moving painstakingly slow, he traced my lower lip with his tongue.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his shoulders and closed the distance between us. I threw myself against him and ran my fingers through his soft bronze hair.

He pulled his head back – not far – just enough for me to see his honey golden eyes burning with intensity.

His stone arms wrapped around me and he rolled so we switched positions, I was all for this idea. I could be in charge.

"You Edward are now my prisoner." I grabbed his hands from my hips and held them together. "You're just too dangerous to be out in the open."

"Will you be my guard then, to keep me out of trouble?" His voice was low and husky. I loved it.

"Bring on the shackles."

Wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him, testing his boundaries, seeing how far I could go tonight.

My lips parted – hoping – wishing for his to part as well. To my surprise they did, but to my disappointment, Edward pulled away. Only as little as possible, so much that if I just stretched my lips I could touch his.

"Sleep Bella," I could practically taste his words.

"Who?" I asked innocently.

His body shook with silent laughter. He pulled me into his side and I could hear his breath coming out in uneven spurts as well as mine.

"One week and 4 days, love."

**Good, bad, or otherwise? Don't be afraid to criticize! **

**Anyways, REVIEW!!**

**You guys make my day, the more reviews the faster I update.**


	4. Jealous much?

**A/N: Twilight, me? No. Never. All to Stephenie the great!**

**I'm going to experiment with some new POV's. Fluff and stuff. Some fighting perhaps? Don't worry, it'll be fixed by marriage! Hope you like it!**

**Jasper POV**

Emmett and I were finishing up our Final Fantasy game when Edward and Bella came down to the living room. It was annoying sometimes when they came. All the love they felt, I couldn't always control it and I would end up sending some to Emmett or whoever was with me.

Since the wedding was so close, the love was even more. Lust was also a big part of it. Mostly from Edward, but since he can read my mind he would try to feel something else. Although emotions are hard for him to control, when he's more willing I can change his.

"Hi Jasper. Hi Emmett," Bella sat on the couch across the room from Emmett and I on the floor.

"Hello Bella. Sleep well?" I wasn't really listening to her and it was apparent that Emmett wasn't either.

"Yeah, hi," Emmett mumbled.

"Actually, I slept very well. What game are you guys playing?" Bella just wouldn't shut up. And I couldn't let Emmett beat me again because of her, I hated ignoring her. That was _not_ the gentlemen way of handling things.

_Tell Bella what game it is so I can concentrate Edward!_

Edward laughed and pulled Bella closer. **Love.** It hit me like a ton of bricks. It was there before but when Edward touched Bella it shot out of her like a bat from hell. She didn't realize how much emotions affected me.

"It's Final Fantasy, love. I think we should probably keep to ourselves, Jasper is having a hard time concentrating." He laughed again. Agitating me and causing me to make Emmett even madder.

"Stupid freaking game! This is retarded. Can't you fight any harder! If I was in there I'd have finished this and I could go back 5 times before you can do it even once!"

"Calm down Emmett." I couldn't afford to touch him, I was losing the game.

I was in the middle of chopping heads off – so close to beating Emmett – 3 more guys then I can get to Emmett himself. **Lust.** All I could think about now was Alice. Oh my gosh. I wanted her right here, right now. Alice was so beautiful – her small soft hands, the way she held down my shoulders – her tiny mouth all over mine. Her kisses on my scars, her fingers tracing my muscles.

I dropped the controller at the same time Emmett did.

"Alice!"

"Rosalie!"

They both appeared at the top of the stairs. Alice was in a tight black mini skirt with her tight white tank top. She looked amazing. Amazing didn't even describe it.

At that moment I realized this was Edward's emotion.

"Edward!" The whole house shook as I growled out his name.

I turned to see him nearly falling off the couch with hysteria. Bella sat on the couch quite confused by all this. At least Edward had the courtesy to not say what Emmett and I had been thinking. I had stopped my lust for Alice, although it sounded like a good idea to me, but Emmett however had it practically rolling off of him.

"Rose, let's go to our room."

"I thought you were playing that stupid game today Emmett," Rosalie was always stubborn.

"Let's play a different game."

I heard the door slam, and I knew Final Fantasy was done for today.

"What did you need Jazz?" Alice's pet name for me always made me smile.

"I'm done playing my game. Let's do something."

"Okay! I was just thinking about going to the mall again. I need some new clothes. You can drive." She was bounding down the stairs and flung herself into my arms. "I was going to go with Rose, but you'll be much more fun!" With a quick kiss on the lips she jumped down from my grasp and pulled me by the hand to my car.

Alice happy always made me happy, even if it meant sitting in the clothes department for hours on end. But before I walked out the door I overheard some of Edward and Bella's conversation, or lack there of.

"Bella you know I love you, I don't _just_ want your body. Although that's part of it, you are the most spectacular creature this earth has ever seen. You must know that I want you for more than that. Bella darling, I'm marrying you. I love you."

He kissed her and this time it was love, not lust that hit me. Sweet love, I knew Edward wasn't lying. When he looked in her eyes you could tell, I don't know how she couldn't feel that.

"Say that again Edward." Bella's voice came out quiet and uneven.

"I love you."

This time it was Bella, not Edward that the love came from. I didn't need to feel it to know. Her heart beat raced up higher than I though possible for humans.

She was sitting in his arms playing with the collar of his shirt.

"I know that Edward, it's just, you had to have gone over board to make Jasper _and_ Emmett want the same thing."

Edward smiled, apologetically.

"I never said I didn't want you, it's just not the _only _reason. I am a man, love."

"Jasper! Come on!" Alice honked the horn while she screeched for me.

"I'm coming."

I got in the car and Alice was bouncing in her seat in anticipation. She loved knowing what Edward and Bella felt. She said it was the cutest thing ever. I however, didn't like recalling the feelings.

"Tell me everything!"

"Edward really wanted Bella, he was throwing lust around like crazy. Which was too much for me, I ended up hitting Emmett with it. That's when we both yelled for you and Rose. But then I realized it was Edward, so now we're going to the mall."

"You left out something. You left the house after I did. Tell me what happened then!"

I sighed as I pulled out of our driveway to head to the mall in Seattle.

"Edward explained to Bella, it wasn't just her body that he wanted. He loved her for her. Bella loves him back. It's just oh so cute." Sarcasm rang through my voice but I couldn't help laughing at Alice's tiny bouncing form next to me.

"Calm down silly. You're going to end up bouncing the whole car."

"I love you Jazz!"

I smiled down at her, "I love you Alice."

**Esme POV**

I was in the kitchen making Bella some lunch waiting for Carlisle to come home. It was just Edward, Bella, and I downstairs now. Jasper left with Alice to the mall and Rosalie and Emmett were upstairs. (Doing only heaven knows what.) I could hear Bella and Edward talking now.

"So when we leave Paris after the honeymoon we're going to Alaska. Correct?" Bella's attempt to sound like Edward was comical.

"Yes, that is where I'll bite you." Edward growled. I could hear Bella's heart stop for a second. I would have to have a talk with him. That just couldn't be healthy for her.

"Edward?"

"Darling?"

"Will I be beautiful?" Bella's soft whisper almost broke my heart, if that was possible. She didn't realize how beautiful she was now. I loved her like a daughter, and I knew it was her choice to join us, but I didn't like the worries it brought her. She must be so stressed.

"Bella, you are always beautiful. I've told you before, you do not see yourself clearly. But yes, along with the change your beauty will amplify. I will love you all the same. It doesn't matter to me Bella, what matters to me is this."

I could hear her heart accelerate so Edward must've touched her. I would miss that. Bella's heart was the sound of their love.

"Okay," her whisper was barely audible even for me.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella."

Finally – my son – the loner of our family was happy. For too long did I see him suffer. I don't need love, he'd tell me. But now, now our beautiful happy Bella made Edward happy. Incandescently happy.

With the wedding coming in a matter of days I was anxious to leave. I loved my house here in Forks, but I wanted to start on a new house in Alaska. Besides, it'd been so long since I'd seen anyone from the Denali.

Carlisle came in the door. And I ran to him.

"How was work?" I asked taking his coat.

"Good, good. Nothing too exciting. Although, I am a bit hungry. Let's hunt, shall we?"

"Yes, just let me tell Bella about lunch. I've extended my cooking abilities into pasta today." I smiled at him as he laughed. He always said I was a good mother.

"Bella dear, I've made you some pasta for lunch, it'll be in the kitchen. Carlisle and I are going to go get some lunch of our own." I smiled at the little joke I'd just made.

"Thank you Esme."

**Bella POV**

All day Edward and I had been sitting on the couch and talking about our future. Everything had gone great, at least until the fight.

He said that with the Denali I'd be jealous, although I'd have no need to be.

"You have no need to be jealous Bella. You know that you are the only girl I see. But you, you are a jealous person, love." He smiled his crooked smile, as if that would help.

"I know that you don't feel the same to them Edward, but seriously. I am not that jealous. If what you say is true, I'll be just as beautiful as they are. I won't have to feel jealous. I will not be jealous, because they'll be my family. You guys all love them, and I will too! I'm not sure why you think I'll be jealous." I was fuming.

"Bella, when I even talk about Tanya you envy them. You envy her, because she likes me. She wants me. And that bothers you to the core!"

"It did before, but Edward we're getting married. She has no chance to have you. Not in the slightest. So really, she should be jealous of me."

"Bella, I can see it in your eyes. You are completely jealous of them, and we're not even there!"

I couldn't take it. I was not jealous. All I wanted was to be with Edward. I just wanted to kiss that stubborn jerk. But if I had to make my point I'd have to do something drastic.

"Edward, tonight, when you sneak into my window, if you so much as even think about getting into my bed, I'll never speak to you again. I want you to sit in the rocker. In fact, I don't want you in there. Not at all. I want a night alone." I tried to be forceful. And I think I made my point.

His face crumpled and to my satisfaction he agreed.

"Fine." He looked down at his hands before looking back up with fire in his eyes.

"Can I come in after you're asleep? What if you have a nightmare? What if you wake up and you need me?"

I knew it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of him. I hadn't had a nightmare in awhile. I was tired tonight, more so than usual. So I probably wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night.

"You are allowed to come in at 7 a.m. That is my final decision. And don't whine. I'm being generous."

I was royally satisfied by having him sad. It made me ecstatic that he was hurt because he couldn't be with me tonight.

"Can I borrow your cell phone?" If I was making him jealous, I had to do this right.

"Yes," he pulled it out and handed me the silver device.

I dialed the familiar number and waited for the answer I wanted.

It rang 3 times before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Can you come over tonight? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for old time's sake."

Before I could barely finish my sentence Jacob hollered out in excitement.

"What time do you want me there Bells?"

Edward was fuming right now. His face made it evident that he was jealous. This was perfect.

"Do you mind coming now? Bring your dad if you'd like, I'm sure Charlie would love a visit. I'll be waiting."

"Alright. Bye Bells!"

I handed the phone to Edward who was still furious.

"Do you mind taking me home? Or do I need to get Charlie to get me?"

"I'll take you." His jaw clenched as he walked me to the volvo.

**11 o'clock that night**

Spending time with Jake had been a great idea. I was glad I got one last night with him. I just wish Edward and I had been on better terms. When he dropped me off, he tried yet again, to convince me to let him stay the night. He failed miserably. This was just too much fun, although I did want him. I couldn't let him know.

But now that Jake had gone I was lonely. I wouldn't let Edward know that though. This was the first night I'd actually _chosen_ to be alone.

I grabbed my CD player and turned the music up as loud as it would go. I put my lullaby on repeat and closed my eyes – allowing the music to take me over.

I fell asleep that night, missing Edward with every fiber of my being. Our wedding was so close, and I only had a few sleeping nights left with him. How could I be that stupid?

One week and 3 days.

**Review! Tell me what you think. Please, please don't be afraid to criticize. I want to become better! So seriously, if you find a part you don't like. TELL ME! And good reviews are wanted as well.**

**Haha.**


	5. Alone

**A/N: I do not own twilight. Duh.**

**Edward POV**

It was 6 o'clock and Bella started getting out of my car, furious at my sad attempts to convince her to let me stay the night.

"Bella please, please. I love you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that. I don't think your jealous, really I don't!" I hoped my lies weren't detectable. I really did think she was jealous. I knew I was right. I could feel the fire in my eyes as I tried dazzling Bella into keeping me tonight.

Her face went to mush in a second, I could tell she was incoherent. Here was my chance.

I leaned forward, I pulled my lips just a centimeter away from hers, "Please," I breathed.

Her mouth fell open and I thought victory was mine.

Bella's beautiful eyes blinked a few times, she was throwing herself back into reality.

"No. Edward, goodnight." I knew I was defeated. I leaned back in my seat as she slammed the door. I hated when she left mad.

As I started backing up Bella turned around at the door and motioned for me to stop.

"Come here Edward Cullen." Her anger was a turn on, even though I knew I was in trouble.

I got out hoping she'd changed her mind, knowing she hadn't.

"You forgot something," her whisper would have been unheard by human ears.

"Did I?"

My angel pushed up on her tip toes and grabbed my neck. Her voice was in my ear, "Do I not get my kiss?" I couldn't help noticing the sadness that leaked into her voice. As if I didn't want to kiss her.

"How stupid of me." I wrapped my arms around her waist and watched as she shivered in pleasure. This pleased me to no end. I grabbed at the small of her back as I kissed her eagerly. Getting all I could tonight.

The evil little creature pulled away just as I was starting.

"7 a.m. Edward." Her smile caused a hitch in my breath. Her scent still intoxicated me as she shut the door.

I walked back to my car defeated. A small laugh in the back of my throat broke through. And Bella thought _I_ dazzled _her_.

Alice met me at the door – bouncing as usual.

"Chess! Please Edward?" I couldn't deny the tiny monster in front of me her game. She'd been bugging me for weeks to play something with her, but Bella was my first priority.

"Fine, best 30 of 40?" This wouldn't last long.

7 p.m. I couldn't take it. Alice and I had finished chess 20 minutes ago. I had twelve hours left. Maybe I would sneak out. I'd go to her window and watch her. Bella would kill me if she woke up and saw me there.

Emmett and Jasper had bought some new video games. Maybe I would join them.

"Emmett? Would you like to play Final Fantasy, or Halo?"

I had interrupted his book so I felt bad since he didn't always get the chance to read. Although he didn't give me much time to let the guilt slip in.

"We just bought Rock Band! Let's see how hard expert is. Petty humans." Emmett scoffed and rolled his eyes making me laugh. If only Bella were here to laugh.

Her laugh was so magical. I yearned for it. I wanted her so badly. Maybe this game could take my mind off of her.

Emmett set up the game offering me the guitar as he set up his drums.

"Microphone!" Alice's chirp from upstairs was quickly followed by a bounce on the couch.

"Alright, alright. You've got to stop bouncing though. It's a little distracting." Emmett started the game and it all began.

"The night of Rock," I rolled my eyes at Emmett's booming voice.

It was easy to do this. Rock Band held no distraction for me. I could still think of Bella and how beautiful she was while getting perfect on every song Emmett dished out.

After finishing every song on the game, then repeating Emmett's favorites I couldn't take it anymore. I ran outside and started to head to Bella's house. I ran back and forth from her house to mine 20 times before I decided to take a peak in her window.

As I started to jump up I realized how weak I was. I could do this. I didn't have to see Bella tonight.

_Lies._

My own thoughts betrayed me. I had to see Bella. I could close my eyes and see her, but it wasn't the same.

I didn't have that much time with Bella while she slept. Besides, she'd never know I did this.

I jumped up in the tree and looked in the window. Bella had her headphones on and I could hear my piano playing. I smiled knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep without it.

Bella's cheeks had the ever present blush to them. She was squirming around and her face was troubled.

"You don't love me?"

Her clear voice broke my long dead heart. These were the dreams she said she had when I left her.

But how could she dream them tonight, she'd chosen this. She'd been the one to kick me out.

I started to open the window when she screamed and sat up. I backed up to the tree where she wouldn't be able to see me.

"Just a dream. It's just a dream." Her breathing came unevenly and hard. She stood up and walked around the room. I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to be her safe harbor.

She crawled back into bed and turned her lullaby on. She smiled, and closed her eyes.

I knew I had to go back home, I didn't want to break the promise anymore than I already had.

I went to my room and on the bed I'd gotten Bella. I sat until 6:59.

My feet carried me to her bedroom and I jumped in the window at exactly 7 a.m.

Bella was still sound asleep. The steady breath came evenly as I crawled into her bed and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm here, love." I whispered into her ear. Her head moved slightly at my voice.

"5 more minutes," Bella's murmur made me smile. I was perfectly happy with holding her all day.

20 minutes later she tried to roll over but my stone arms held her to me.

"Oh, good morning Edward." Surprise colored her face.

"Good morning gorgeous. Breakfast? Charlie left before I got here."

"Yes, but first things first. Am I jealous?"

How could one person be so stubborn so early in the morning?

I took a deep unnecessary breath. "No." The next part came out quietly, in my sad attempt to say it without her knowing. "I am."

She jumped up, fast for Bella.

"I knew it! I win Edward Cullen. You're jealous and you just admitted it. We need to write this down, record it or something. Does Emmett know about this? I'll have to tell him later." She was jumping around by the end of her little tantrum.

"Oh, just go get ready for today."

"Fine." She kissed me quickly and went to get ready.

Bella Swan would never cease to amaze me.

**Bella POV**

After teasing Edward for about half the day I had to go with Alice to the reception hall. She wanted to go over a few other things. She had wanted to be just me but I wouldn't go without Edward. I missed him last night.

My hand securely in his, Alice was showing me how the flowers would go. Edward and I would come in the west entrance. Blah blah blah. I wanted to get through with it all, and be with Edward alone.

"Bella," Alice's screech brought me back to reality. "You're not even listening. Don't you care?" The normal bounce she had was replaced with a sluggish walk.

"I do Alice. It's just I trust you completely with this. I know it'll turn out perfect." I smiled hoping to make Alice happy. I truly did trust her.

"Okay fine. Just go with Edward. By the way, there is a message from your mother when you get home."

Probably just some kind of begging for me to make the wedding in Florida – where she was. I had already told her I wanted it to happen in Forks. It was my home.

"Shall we check that out first or to our room?" Edward's seductive smile made my heart race. I couldn't remember what he'd just asked let alone what my name was.

"Uh, I, what?" I shook my head willing myself to remember. Edward's laugh sent my heart into more convulsions.

"Do you want to check your messages or go to our room Bella darling?" His intoxicating breath tortured my brain.

"Our room." I wasn't sure if I actually said it until Edward's volvo was in front of his house.

When we got to his room he closed the door.

"I missed you last night. Did you miss me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I was stubborn. I just knew I was right." I smiled at Edward's previous confession.

I found myself looking at Edward, all over. His button down ivory shirt was just asking to be unbuttoned.

My hands acted before I could think through what I was doing. When his shirt was open I ran my hands over his abs. He was extraordinary. The contours of his body were endless.

"Having fun?" His velvet laugh broke the silence that I hadn't realized I created.

"Yes, but I know how we could have more fun."

"Really now? What would that be?"

"This." I pulled him onto me with his open shirt – grabbing two fist fulls of hair in the process.

"This I like." His voice came out husky. It was odd for Edward. But I liked it – it was sexy.

Our lips connected creating a fire through my body. Every inch of him was on me. I couldn't feel anything but Edward. My fingers were in his hair – running through all I could get.

Edward's hands were holding my face. His soft strong hands moved with us. My protector.

I was expecting his boundaries to pop up sometime, but they didn't. I don't know how long we kissed – how long we held onto each other. I didn't care. Finally, when I couldn't breathe anymore, I had to pull away.

That didn't stop him though. His lips immediately went to any other part of me that they could reach. He traced a pattern from the skin under my ear to my collar bone, and up to the corner of my mouth, to my eyes.

I looked at the clock as I tried to catch my breath. It was 9 o'clock. We had gotten here at 8.

"Wow." I commented. "That was fun."

In between kisses Edward groaned with pleasure.

Just then I remembered the message back home waiting for me.

"Hon, do you mind if we go to my house. I want to see what Renee wanted."

The groan escaping this time was not one of pleasure. "Fine, but I wasn't finished. So we're going up to your room as soon as you finish talking to her."

I laughed at him. "Come on."

Charlie avoided me when I got into the house.

"Hi Dad."

"Bella." He mumbled as he took his usual spot in the living room.

I looked up confused as I felt Edward stiffen.

"Edward?" I didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"Check your messages Bella." His voice wasn't harsh, but demanding.

My mother's familiar voice was on the machine.

"Bella, honey. Well, I guess I might as well get to the point. I can't make it to the wedding. Phil got into a horrible accident. A huge car crash, most of the bones on his left side are broken. He can't do anything. Especially fly up to Forks. Baby, I'm so sorry. Call me when you get the chance. I love you Bella."

My eyes had been tearing up since the message started. By the end of it I was balling. This was my last chance to see my mother and she couldn't even make it. I wasn't mad. Just upset that I wouldn't get to see my mom, never again.

Edward's arm had wrapped around my waist while I was listening. He tucked my head under his and kissed the top of it affectionately.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I had no idea."

"I know. Let's go to my room."

"You okay Bella?" Charlie's care for me was evident, but along with that I knew he couldn't handle tears.

"I will be."

"Sleep tight Bells. 10:30 tonight Edward." Charlie was cutting it short tonight, probably in hopes of me sleeping.

"No problem sir."

When we got to my room I sobbed into his shirt. He held me in his lap and rubbed circles into my back. My head tucked securely under his chin.

"I'll never see her again. It's not fair."

"Bella, if you want, we could go to Florida tomorrow or the next day. I could get tickets tonight. I know how much you love her." His voice was soft and beautiful.

"Really? Would you mind? You'd be stuck inside again. I'd love to go. I want to see her one more time."

"Anything for you, my Bella. Anything."

One week and 2 days.

**Review! What did you think? Sorry it took FOREVER, I was so busy with work and I got caught up in learning a new song on the piano.**


	6. Florida, finally!

**Thanks to Stacey, Marie and Emily for reviewing anonymously! :D **

**Anyways, I was looking at my hits, and I got like waaaaayyy more hits than reviews. I'm not saying I'll hold back on the writing, but it would be very appreciated if I got some more reviews. Please and thanks.**

**A/N: I don't own twilight**

**Edward POV**

Once Bella was dead asleep I pulled out my cell phone.

"Alice, do you mind getting Bella and me tickets for Florida. Tomorrow would be best."

"Sure, and it should be cloudy the whole time your down there. Nice timing."

"Thank you. I'll be by in the morning for my stuff."

I hung up and watched Bella's serene face. She was so beautiful. It still confused me when she thought she was unworthy. How could an angel be unworthy?

As the sun came up Bella stirred. I knew she couldn't stay asleep much longer when she was so anxious to go see her mother.

I hated seeing Bella in pain. It brought me pain. I liked Renee, I was looking forward to this wedding, even more that I knew Bella was finally excited. Now that Renee couldn't come, it was more sad than happy. Bella's last human experience, (well, that her mother would see) and she couldn't see her daughter. Her beautiful daughter in that beautiful wedding dress that I "hadn't" seen.

Bella tossed around some more. I sighed.

"Wake up love. Florida is waiting for us."

She grumbled and sat up. "Too early," she mumbled all the way to the bathroom.

I laughed as I headed home to get my clothes. I knew Bella would be ecstatic when I got back.

**Bella POV**

I hurried to shower and brush my teeth, secretly trying to beat Edward back to my room. I knew I wouldn't, but it was a good laugh when I was by myself. I got dressed and didn't bother brushing my hair as I ran back to my room.

He wasn't there. Holy crow I beat him! I started packing my clothes, pleased with myself until I opened my closet.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. Every part of my body went dead and I fell on my face.

Realization hit as I heard the velvet laugh I could recognize even in unconsciousness.

"Edward!" My yell was louder than I meant. "Edward, why did you do that?" I was outraged and surprised I hadn't wakened Charlie.

"I know that you always try to beat me, I thought it'd be fun to see what happened when you did. When you're surprised, it's a bit of a turn on, love." He flashed his crooked smile at me.

"Never again Edward, never again."

Two pieces of paper flashed before me. "Ready?"

I was about to say yes when I belatedly remembered Charlie.

"Oh man, I totally forgot about Charlie, I can't just–," Edward cut me off.

"I asked him this morning when I came over. He's perfectly fine with it, we're just to call when we get there."

"Do you always think of everything?" I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as we headed for the airport.

His crooked smile never ceased to make my heart skip a beat.

**6 hours later**

When my mother found us I knew she was excited.

"Bella!" The squeal stopped most of the murmurs from everyone else. Great.

"Mom!" Squeals were contagious.

We hugged and she – reluctantly – turned to Edward.

"Edward, how are you?" I could tell it was still hard for her – considering how young I was – that we were getting married.

"Lovely and you?"

"Great, just great."

"Can we go home now? I'm so tired from the flight." If I was being honest I just wanted to get to the house in case the sun came out. I never bet on Alice, but if the weather changed at the last moment, I had no desire to tell my mom that my fiancée was a vampire.

When we got to the house Edward set our stuff up in Renee's extra bedroom. The smell of the house washed over me, although it wasn't my home, it still smelled like it had in Phoenix. My mom's cleaners and candles reminded me of the life I had once had. I wondered absently about what would have happened if I hadn't of met Edward while Renee made us dinner. I sat on the couch and flipped through the channels, not seeing what was on them.

I would still be plain old Bella. I'd probably hooked up with someone here in Florida. Would I have been as happy? Would I have gone on, not needing Edward? Of course I would. I wouldn't have known him. I started panicking at that thought, life without Edward would be my personal hell. But would I have known that, not actually knowing Edward?

My head began to hurt at the possibilities of all the options I could have had. Then again, that was fate. Edward was the bane of my existence. And I was his. I began to appreciate him even more than I thought I ever could.

Edward came and scooted up next to me on the couch, slipping his arm around my shoulders.

"What were you thinking? It looked like you were going to implode," his soft laugh shook the couch.

"I was thinking about how much I love you." I looked to see if Renee was looking and stretched up to kiss him.

Edward's lips met mine just as I turned back to him. His kiss was hard, but in a good way. It was pure passion. I didn't want to stop, but he pulled away and laughed at my fallen face.

"Later, your mother is watching." He whispered into my ear.

I turned and sure enough, Renee's ever watchful eyes were glued to me, but as soon as I saw she looked away, as if she had never seen anything.

"She will have questions about how far we've gone for you later."

I groaned inwardly at this. I already had this talk with Charlie, I didn't want to go through it again.

Edward and I had dinner alone due to the face Renee had to take care of Phil in their bedroom. I welcomed our alone time.

"You're mom wants to go on a night stroll with you, but she doesn't want to be rude, so she's inviting me. I'm going to go to sleep." He winked at me. "I brought some books to read while I had to be alone. I'll be waiting for you beautiful."

Renee walked in carrying Phil and her plates.

"Bella, Edward, I was wondering if you'd like to go on an evening stroll with me." She turned to me expectantly.

"Sure, sure." I laughed at my casual use of Jacob and his fathers saying. I had even mastered the patronizing tone.

"Actually, I'm still tired from the flight. If you don't mind I'd like to go to bed."

"That's fine," her face didn't hide her happiness that it was just me going with her.

"Good night Bella." He kissed me quickly on the cheek, his ice cold lips giving me goose bumps up and down my arms.

"Love you." I called as he walked to the bedroom.

His crooked smile sent my heart fluttering – I could feel it thump in my chest. "Love you more."

As our door shut Renee laughed. "You two remind me of myself when I was your age. Young and in love." She sighed. _Oh no, _I thought. Another talk about how I was rushing into things. It was my turn to sigh.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella? You could always wait a few years, there's no need to hurry into things." Right – if she only knew the people after me. I couldn't afford to wait much longer on the Volturi.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, Edward is an exceptional boy. I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did. Although, I must say, I love the result of it." She grabbed my hand and squeezed as we walked out the door.

"I know mom. Don't worry – Edward and I will always be together." Forever.

"I guess I'm just nervous for you. It is quite exciting though. This Alice girl seems like quite the planner." She laughed at the stories I had told her about all the parties Alice had thrown me.

"I know mom. I wish you could go." I fought back the tears I could feel coming on.

"Oh honey, you have no idea how much I want to be there. Its just Phil, he can't be alone." Her eyes told me she was completely torn. I had to make her feel better.

"It'll be okay mom. I wanted a small wedding anyways." I gave her a weak smile. I couldn't quite get over it. I knew I had to. Things couldn't be changed this time.

"You know I still love you though. Besides, you and Edward can come visit whenever. Maybe now that you'll be on your own you could even move to Florida!"

I could see the wheels turning in my mothers head. Her crazy plans were already starting up.

"Don't go to crazy mom. Edward isn't fond of the sun. We'll probably stay near his family. They're extremely close." It wasn't an entire lie. Edward didn't want to be in the sun with other people – he actually loved the sun.

"Alright, but on one of your visits maybe we could go on a cruise or something!"

My heart ached, knowing that I could never see my mom again after tomorrow. I just wanted to sit in her lap like a little girl and cry. I wanted her to say it would be okay and all would work out. It would, but not the way I wanted. I loved my mother, but I knew she had to go on with Phil as I would with Edward.

"Maybe, that would be fun." I couldn't allow myself anymore words, fearing traitor tears would come.

"What's wrong Bella?" Renee could be so perceptive when she tried.

"It's nothing really. I'm – uh – just nervous about the wedding." I was lying through my teeth, I was actually excited for the wedding. "Is it scary?"

"Darlin', it's the scariest thing I've ever done. But it's also the best." She smiled at me and squeezed my shoulders. We were almost back to the house.

"I hope so."

I opened the door and took my shoes off. I was in a hurry to get to Edward now that we were back.

"Love you mom, good night." I pecked her on the cheek as she took off her shoes.

"Night Bella."

I opened the bedroom door and saw the most beautiful site ever. Edward was sitting on the edge of our bed. His golden eyes were on fire. A soft growl escaped his lips. I closed the distance between us as fast as I could go without tripping.

"I missed you." His velvet voice made me smile.

"Not as much as I missed you."

"Really now?" Before I could rebuttal my mouth was pushed into another passion driven kiss.

I couldn't breath. All thought was lost except for my lips connected to Edward. He pulled me tight to his body. It was like our bodies were made to fit each other – a puzzle piece. We belonged together.

We were lying on the bed and I had no idea how I'd gotten there. Edward's hand held my head softly while the other grabbed my back – holding me to him.

"Be still," I heard him whisper.

I tried, but my body wouldn't listen. I kept kissing. I didn't want to stop.

"Please Bella. I promise we can continue."

I tried harder, willing myself to calm down. I pushed against him harder though in return for silencing my lips.

I felt his breath on my mouth, opened slightly. The tip of his tongue traced my bottom lip, causing me to shiver. He pushed my mouth open with little effort and our tongues connected. I lost all control then, letting my body take over. My conscious was just a background noise.

Edward pulled away before anything out of his boundaries could happen. He didn't go far though. His breath was just as hard as mine.

"Wow" I breathed.

"That was," he paused, "something else."

"You promised we weren't done." I fake frowned.

"How inconsiderate of me," with no further conversation he leaned again, this time much more gentle. It was light kisses this time. Leaving me dazzled by how amazing Edward was at everything.

His lips left mine, but went to my neck. He kissed and ran his nose everywhere. He pulled his nose up to mine and stopped. Noses touching he shook his head, "Eskimo kisses. We've got to prepare for Alaska."

Being sufficiently dazzled I couldn't find my voice. That didn't bother him though. His lips continued their journey over my face.

I fell asleep while Edward was humming. He had starting humming when my eyes started drooping. I could still hear him in my sleep though. I wasn't honestly sure if I truly was sleeping. But I couldn't find the energy anyway to open my eyelids.

Edward started talking then. I'd never heard him talk while I was falling asleep before. Usually it was just the lullaby.

"Beautiful," kiss. "Bella," kiss. "I love you," kiss. "Mrs. Cullen," kiss. Each word came out a soft gorgeous whisper.

He pulled me closer, and how we got any closer was beyond me.

As I drifted off even deeper into sleep I heard one last whisper.

"One week, one day."

**REVIEW!! Please. Be critical! And I have no idea how long it takes to get to Florida by plane from Forks…so I made it up! Haha. **

**And I'd like to thank musicallyinclined. She got me writing again with this challenge. THANKS!**


	7. Suspicion

**f you only knew the joy that comes with every review... sighs wow. You guys are great! Emily and Stacey, again, thank you. curtsy Stacey, you crack me up. Seriously. **

**But to all of you who read this. I could just squeal in delight…in fact, I did. :D **

**2 more things: this is a fast update for me, kind of. I got the most reviews on this chapter. This made me excited. So what I'm saying is that more reviews equal faster updates!! Well, I guess this is a lie this week.**

**I am going to a camp from the 23-27 :( I know I know, you're all sad. Haha, okay but the second thing is this…**

**Musically Inclined is the girl who made a challenge, its no longer in affect, but I like my ideas, so I continued. Anyways, go to her site and read her fanfics, she got me writing again, and she's simply amazing. For real. Her stories are on my favorites, so like check her out!!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I don't own it. **

**Renee POV**

When I woke up Phil was still asleep. He slept a lot since his whole accident. I couldn't wait for him to heal so we could do the things we used to. I missed him just with me in the kitchen or when he'd wrestle me on the couch for the remote. Sighing, I got up to start breakfast for Bella and Edward.

I loved having my daughter back, in my new house. Hopefully this trip would convince her to move out here when they were married. It would be nice to live close to her.

Her klutziness hadn't improved in our time apart. You'd think as a mother I would be more concerned with that fact. I wasn't. Edward's always watching eyes never let Bella hurt herself. When we were walking into the house Edward had his hands full and Bella tripped. I was inwardly thankful that I had kept our old first aid kit. I kept walking when I realized I had heard Bella squeal, but didn't hear the fall. I turned to see all of Edward's bags on the ground, both his hands on her face.

"Careful love." He kissed her forehead and picked up his bag.

My mind was always boggled with Edward. I just couldn't figure him out. I'd seen _a lot_ of guys, but none like this one.

His oddly pale skin and the purple tinted shadows under his eyes made me wondered if the boy was healthy. He needed to get into the sun more and some sleep wouldn't hurt him. His eyes are what confused me the most. I've never seen anyone with gold eyes.

I got some eggs cooking before I started the french toast. I got this new recipe for an omelet and I was excited to try it. Bella had always been a good sport with my cooking. It was time to see if this fiancée of hers could keep up with her.

I laughed at myself. My only daughter was getting married and it seemed I still couldn't be happy. It was just he was so different. I couldn't put my finger on it.

Different could be good though. The time I went sky diving with Tad was a different experience all together. He had been one of the more adventurous dates I'd had. I remember Bella trying to convince me to not go. I always fell head over heals for any guy who was just a little dangerous.

Maybe Bella got that from me.

My mind wondered for awhile until I heard feet shuffling towards the kitchen, followed by a yawn.

"Morning mom."

"Good morning Bella. Did you sleep well?" Bella's hair was messed up from tossing and turning last night and her pajama's were a tangle around her.

She stifled a giggle before saying, "Quite."

I ignored the laugh, not wanting to know anything that happened while the door was closed.

"I made french toast and I got this new recipe for an omelet that I thought you might like to try." I gave her a reassuring smile.

She just shook her head. "Some things never change."

Bella got the table ready when I realized Edward hadn't come with her.

I gasped in false horror. "Edward's not with you!"

Bella slapped me playfully, "He's still sleeping."

I eyed her carefully. "He sure sleeps a lot."

She shrugged. "I'll go get him."

I put the toast and omelets on the table and got out the milk and juice not knowing what Bella and Edward would want. She still hadn't come back so I thought I'd take some food to my own lover.

Lover – I laughed at myself while I walked into our bedroom.

"Phil? Honey, I brought you some breakfast." I could get Bella to eat anything I made, but Phil was another story.

He stirred and grumbled a little before opening his eyes.

"Good morning sleepy." I kissed him once before setting his plate down. "Do you mind if I eat with Bella and Edward?" I didn't want to leave him if he was going to be lonely.

"It's fine. Go see Bella while you can. On your way out could you hand me the remote?" He flashed the smile he knew always got me.

I laughed. "Here. If you need anything you know I'll be here." I kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you more babe."

I smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

Bella and Edward sat at the table waiting with food on their plates. They didn't see me walking towards them so I overheard some of their conversation.

"Really Bella, how do you stand this?" Edward used his fork picked up the french toast, sniffing it. "It's utterly repulsive."

"Do you see me complaining about your deer? No. Could you just eat this for Renee? She got up early for us and made it. Please?" Bella's face was priceless. Her lower lip jutted out and those big brown eyes that used to make me cave when she was a baby.

"You are a dangerous little monster."

I decided to make my presence known. "Deer, Edward? That's interesting. Does your family like to hunt?"

Bella gasped and dropped her fork. Edward looked equally surprised and oddly enough angry. It was an odd emotion when he had just been laughing with Bella.

He quickly recovered. "Yes. We hunt often. Two or three times every couple of weeks actually." He smiled at me and I forgot that he had just been angry. That was odd.

"Well I can make you something else if french toast isn't appealing."

Edward's laugh boomed through the house. It made me jump. "I'm terribly sorry you over heard that. I'll gladly eat this. I'm a bit picky and not very good at trying new things. I'm sure that if Bella's stories are true it'll be great. She says you're an excellent."

Bella turned her scowl at him to me and smiled. "Well, it's true."

I laughed. "Alright enough. Get to eating."

When I had finished washing the morning dishes and changed I went into the living room and saw Edward and Bella sitting on the couch laughing at something I hadn't heard.

I loved watching them. They were always happy. I was happy for Bella despite my resistance for Edward.

"Hey mom! Do you want to go walking again? Could Edward come, too?"

"Sure, I was actually just going to ask if you wanted to do anything."

We got to the door and started out for my favorite beach. I was slightly disappointed that it was a cloudy day. There was no sign that the sun would be out today. It was a rare thing for Florida when the sun was gone.

"So Edward, how do you like Florida?" Maybe if Edward liked it enough he could change Bella's mind and they'd move here.

"It's lovely. Although I must say it's much hotter than Forks. It is a shame though that the sun isn't out." He tightened his grip around Bella's waist, giving her a little squeeze and smiling.

"Yes. Wouldn't it be great if you lived here all the time – the sun always on your face, warming it?"

"No." Bella's quick answer surprised me. She usually put up with me for awhile before she got snippy. "I mean, mom, come on. You know me and heat. It just wouldn't –"

As Bella was trying to explain she fell over a crack. I could barely hear it but Edward was muttering something.

"Dammit Bella. Can't you go just one day –" "Must I always –"

He picked her up, as if she weighed nothing. I stood there shocked at Edward's little tantrum.

He took one look and stepped back. That's when I saw it. Bella had scraped her whole left leg and in her right a huge piece of glass was sticking out. Blood was gushing everywhere.

"Bella, sit down. Breathe through your mouth. It'll be fine." Edward was reassuring a swaying Bella.

We weren't far from the house and I finally found my voice.

"I'll go get the first aid kit." I ran back to the house and jogged back to them. Edward had already pulled out the glass sticking in her leg. It seemed like the blood had came more rapidly when that happened. Bella was taking deep breaths and had her eyes squinted tight.

I noticed Edward wasn't breathing. That's odd. Then he took a deep breath and realized he must be squeamish too.

As if he could hear me Edward went to sit next to Bella as I got out the peroxide and said, "I'm a tiny bit squeamish. Blood always bothers me. Do you mind doing it? I can if you need me to."

"No. I've got it. You just sit back there."

Well I guess he couldn't do everything for her. He might be able to prevent her from falling but when she did fall, he was as hopeless as she was. I felt cruel even thinking that. Well maybe not hopeless.

Angry spread across Edward's face as I continued cleaning the cut. What in the world did he have to be mad at?

"Thanks mom." Bella's weak voice startled me. I was caught up in my own little thoughts.

"No problem."

"Living near my father is a big comfort for me. He usually helps Bella out with the cuts and stuff. Since we're usually at my house we don't have to go far." It was like he was trying to defend my thoughts.

"Well that's good." I tried to sound casual. I hoped it worked. This boy had me more and more suspicious everyday.

Another look of irritation spread across his face. This time he quickly composed himself. He looked more concerned for Bella now that I had all the blood gone.

"Open your eye's love. It's over."

With shaking hands Bella used Edward as support to get up. He grabbed her hand and gave her a tiny almost unnoticeable squeeze.

"Sorry." His whisper was even more confusing.

"Let's go back home." So much for our walk.

When we got back to the house Edward and Bella sat on the couch and I went to go to talk to Phil.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted me as I sat on my side of the bed.

"Hi there. Can we talk for awhile?" I scooted closer into his good side.

"Sure, anytime. What's going on?" Phil was so good at reading my expressions.

"It's Edward. I don't know what, but he bothers me. I just can't figure out why. I mean I know they're in love and I am so happy for Bella." I looked up and saw Phil's encouraging smile. I loved that he put up with my crazy thoughts.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just skeptical. It's my Bella. I can't help it. I just want the best for her. Edward is her best though, I can see it. But I also see something totally different. It's as if he's not really –." I stopped, not wanting to make a fool of myself.

"As if he's not really what, Renee?" Phil hated when I stopped my ideas.

"Human." I felt silly for admitting it.

His deep laugh shook the bed. "You've been reading those sci-fi books too much darling."

I laughed too, "I have, haven't I?" Phil was right. Edward was a perfectly normal boy. I guess it was just all in my head.

"Thank you." I lay my head down on Phil's chest.

"For what?"

"For always listening to me."

"I love listening to you. You know that." He tightened his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "Now go back out there with your daughter while she's still here."

When I walked back into the living room Bella was tucked under Edward's arm and they were had the TV on but weren't watching it.

"It is my fault Bella. I should have caught you. Now you're going to have cut for the wedding. It's supposed to be your perfect day." Edward sounded like it really was _his_ fault that Bella fell. He couldn't always catch her.

"You can't always catch me Edward. You won't always be right there. Soon you won't need to –" Bella stopped talking when I walked into the room.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Bella. What time does your plane leave?"

"Four." Edward got up and started walking to their bedroom.

"I'm going to start packing so you two can have some alone time."

Bella scowled again. She seemed to be doing that a lot.

"Edward always blames himself for when I get hurt. He can't always catch me."

"Can too!" Edward screamed from the other room.

Bella and I burst into laughter.

"Well then, that's that." I smiled and sat next to Bella putting my arm around her.

"I've missed you mom." Bella changed the mood drastically.

"I've missed you Bella. I wish things had turned out differently." I felt Bella stiffen underneath me. "I mean I wish we could've stayed together."

"Me, too. Don't get me wrong though, I'm glad I got to be with Charlie. He's really a good dad. I love him."

It pained me slightly to know that Bella loved her dad and I had kept her away from him. I taught her that Forks wasn't worth it. I felt guilty for keeping Bella from her father.

"I know." I smiled at her. "Let's make some lunch!" I wanted to get away from this conversation. I didn't like talking about Charlie when I was so happy with Phil.

"What shall we have? What does Edward like?"

"Um, can you make your famous potato salad? I've been aching for that ever since I left!" Bella and I had been local heroes in Phoenix with our potato salad. She insisted that it was mine, but the secret ingredient was put in by her when she was 8. No one would know but us.

"Bella, could you come help me for a minute?" Edward called down the hall.

Bella smiled apologetically at me, "Coming."

I started lunch when I heard arguing.

"I swear Edward Cullen if you say that one more time I'm going to explode!" Bella's angry voice was unlike her.

"Bella, there's no need to yell. It's just a simple matter of fact. It is my fault you fell." It amazed me how calm Edward could be while Bella yelled.

"How the _heck_ is it your fault that I trip over the freaking air!?"

"That's entirely your fault. It's my fault that the action was completed. I am fully capable of keeping you from falling. And I didn't."

"You infuriate me to no end! Edward, this is ridiculous. I don't want to –"

The fighting paused for a second and Edward's voice broke the silence.

"You're beautiful when you're angry."

I was expecting Bella to fight back. "Must you always win." I guess I was wrong.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Bella came back into the kitchen. I was almost done with the potato salad. She smiled with chagrin.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Sounded like it ended well." I cocked my eyebrows at her.

Bella laughed nervously. "Yeah."

After our late lunch it was 2 o'clock.

"We should get to the airport so we can catch the flight. I'll go put our bags in the taxi." Edward kissed Bella's forehead and went to get their luggage.

Bella hugged me around the waist like she used to as a child. "I'll miss you mom."

I looked down to see Bella had tears in her eyes. "Don't worry Bella. We'll see each other again. You two are welcome to visit anytime. I'll miss you, too"

The tears started to pour now. "I love you so much."

I squeezed Bella tears starting to build up. I swallowed them back, I had to be strong for Bella. "I love you too. It'll be fine. I'm sorry I can't come to your wedding. You'll have to call me and tell me everything. Send pictures, too."

"I will." She sniffed and stood up right. "Time to grow up." She flashed a weak smile and hugged me again. "Be safe mom."

Oh Bella. She was always looking after me – even now – when she should be the one upset and angry. "Bella, you know me. You watch out for your dad. Be careful." I took a deep breath, keeping the tears down. "It's a tough road, love is. Only the strong can endure it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now get going. You're going to miss your flight." I squeezed her and shoved her lightly out my door.

She turned before she stepped in the taxi and waved.

"Bye mom."

"Bye" I mouthed.

The taxi pulled away and I couldn't help but feel it was our final goodbye. It was probably just another feeling. I should really find some new books.

I walked into the bedroom and snuggled next to Phil.

"She'll be fine." He assured me.

"I know. She's strong. I just wish we could be at the wedding."

One week.

**What do you think?? I've never done Renee before. I was kind of nervous. I tried to keep it like her. You know? Kind of out there, air head-ish, but yet still very perceptive and deep. She always came off that way to me. She could be very profound but still fun and outgoing.**

**Tell me your thoughts. Complaints suggestions and praise!! Haha**


	8. Lazy days, or not?

**Stacey that made me so ecstatic! You have no idea. I'm so glad I can do that for you. **

**From here on out all anonymous reviews are thanked with this little note right here:**

**Thank you!**

**Yup. There it is. I thank the rest of you too, but I usually get PM's to everyone one :D anyways. Here's your next chapter!!**

**A/N: Paige? Own Twilight?! –laughs in face– defiantly NOT!**

**Bella POV**

When I woke up in my bed alone I was confused. I remembered getting off the plane. I could barely keep my eyes open. I had been so tired from crying. I would never see my mother again. It didn't hurt so much now. I had to be strong and face it. But none of this explained how I'd gotten to my room or where Edward was.

I decided to check the kitchen, maybe he was attempting to make breakfast.

Charlie was sitting at the table reading the paper so it must've been early. I heard the bacon sizzling before I smelled it. My nose was still stuffed from all the crying.

Edward was making breakfast while talking to Charlie about something at work. My heart sped seeing my two men talking fondly with each other.

"I switched one of the guy's shifts today because his daughter's birthday party was today. It's no big deal. Besides, nothing ever happens in Forks. The biggest thing I've ever seen was those wolf sightings awhile back." Charlie leaned back and patted his stomach obviously pleased with the breakfast.

"Really? No robberies or shoot outs?" Edward tried playing around with Charlie.

"Naw, this gun's merely for show. Never shot a round in my life." He patted the gun on his belt. "Thanks again for the breakfast. I'm sure Bella will be up soon."

"Good morning Chief Swan. Going to fight the bad guys?"

"Morning Bella. You know, I heard that one kid, Newton, he's a real bad apple. I might have to keep an eye on him" Charlie laughed at his own bad joke. I just smiled. Good old Dad.

"I'll see you tonight kid. Do you mind having dinner with your old man?"

"Sounds good to me." I smiled at him. "Bye."

Once Charlie left Edward came over to me and pulled me up into his stone cold embrace.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I didn't think you'd be up this early. I wanted to make you breakfast." He flashed his crooked smile making my knees weak.

"It's alright. I figured it out. I catch on quick." I wiggled out around his arms and got myself a glass of milk. My mouth was still dry from sleeping.

Edward had a plate of bacon, eggs, and cinnamon rolls waiting on the table before I could even put the jug back up.

"Wow. I didn't know I was going to a buffet."

"I thought you might want some extra energy. You couldn't even make it up the stairs last night."

"This smells delicious Edward."

He smiled as I stuffed my face with the first thing my hand reached. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. When I finished the first plate I held it up.

"More?"

"I thought you weren't up for a buffet?" Edward's perfect eyebrows rose questioningly.

"I believe I said I didn't know I was. I never said I didn't want one." I smiled and handed him the plate.

I finish my second plate with Edward waiting patiently.

"What do we have planned today?"

"Alice has everything ready. We just have to set stuff up the day before. We can do what ever you want." He smiled his crooked smile at me. "Anything human left you'd like to do?"

"What do you miss doing as a human? Do you remember anything?"

"Well I do miss being in the sun in public."

"The meadow!" I couldn't believe I'd forgotten that.

Edward smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

After I'd gotten dressed and brushed my teeth and hair I found Edward, beautiful as always, waiting for me.

"Ready love?"

It took me longer than it should to reply. I was preoccupied with Edward's body. Today he was wearing a black shirt with faded blue jeans. The black made his skin even paler and more glorious. It was tight and I could see his muscles. They hugged his arms showing the strong and muscular biceps. When he moved to grab my hand I could see them constricting under his shirt.

I shook my head, clearing it. "Yes."

His musical laugh rang through my ears.

"My lady." Edward opened the door for me.

"Do you think I made the right decision? About the wedding I mean. Should I have invited more people?" I was starting to worry as Edward drove us to the meadow.

"Don't worry so much, Bella. It'll be fine. I'm positive." Edward leaned down and kissed my head.

"Keep your eyes on the road." It still bothered me even though I knew that we'd never crash.

He sighed and turned back to the road.

"You're sure? It's not too late to invite –"

"Bella, do you want anyone else to be there?"

"No."

"Then it will be fine. It's your wedding, your decisions." He smiled at me. "Alice has gotten past it. You should, too."

"Okay. I guess your right."

"I'm only as right as you are." He squeezed my hand tightly and kissed the ring that would eternally sit on my finger.

I got out of the car and stretched my legs out before Edward pulled me onto his back.

"Let's go spider monkey."

While Edward ran it gave me time to think. The wedding was in six days. Six short days of being human. Six days was all I had left with Charlie. I wanted to marry Edward. I knew I did. The wedding didn't just mean marriage though. It meant my virginity and my mortality. I was ready for it all. And I wasn't. I was stressed – that's what it was. I wished it would just come so I wouldn't have to worry anymore.

All I wanted was forever with Edward.

When Edward stopped he pulled me off and without letting me touch the ground held me to him. His hands held my shoulders and he kissed me. It was unexpected and I gasped into his mouth.

He laughed and set me down – replacing his grasp on me for a hand instead.

The sun was out today and shining bright. It was an odd day for Forks.

When we stepped into the sun I forgot my worries momentarily. Edward's sparkling form sprawled out in the grass. He was beautiful. His eyes closed followed by a sigh of contentment.

I was still standing and felt foolish for staring at him so long. I should've been down there lying next to him. Edward looked so peaceful. If I didn't know better I'd say he was asleep.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked his never ending question.

"I was thinking about how peaceful you are in the sun. You could pass as asleep you know."

"Hmm."

I could feel the heat of the sun on my face and the coldness of Edward along my body. It was a nice feeling.

I shut my eyes and tried to focus on nothing except soaking in as much sun as I could – forgetting all of the stress that was trapping me – hoping that it would all just end.

**Edward POV**

I knew when Bella had fallen asleep because her breathing became deeper. I let her sleep hoping she'd feel better. Bella thought she could hide her stress from me, but I could see it.

I wanted her happy, and wished the wedding would bring that for her. I wasn't sure it would. I would be incandescently happy that day, but Bella had been so reluctant. I hoped the joy that filled me would fill her.

Bella never thought for her own needs. This wedding was hers. She shouldn't be worried about Alice or anyone else. The love of my life would soon officially be mine.

In her I found who I was. Without her, I wasn't anything. I couldn't be. When my eyes were closed all I say was Bella. The fire that blazed everywhere when I was with her – when I thought of her – filled my entire being.

I looked down at her beautiful face and kissed her forehead.

"Bella." I whispered in her ear.

Bella was a beautiful word. It held more meaning then just the name of the love of my existence. It held beauty, courage, bravery, love, passion, fire. It was everything. It was the sky, the earth, the air. It was her.

All my thoughts were focused on Bella. When I thought of only her I could sometimes get rid of the voices in my head. Block them all.

Isabella Marie Cullen. That name brought more to her. Brought myself – my claim on her. I loved Bella. I didn't just own her – no – not like that. She could not be owned. She was her own person. A perfect one.

I replayed every memory of Bella in my head. The first day she'd come to Forks I'd hated her. Her blood anyway. I couldn't deny that she'd been beautiful though. Humans hadn't appealed to me before. They held no beauty for me. Bella was a different story. If my blood lust hadn't been so strong for her I would have noticed she was different. The way she blushed when she tripped over to her seat.

Our first kiss was significant because it was how I began to deal with her blood. By kissing her right outside the meadow it was my surrender. I didn't want to convince Bella not to be with me. I wanted her with me always.

Then I remembered leaving her. I didn't like to think about this, but how could I not? I left the love of my life in a pathetic attempt to save her. I laughed bitterly to myself. I had only hurt her.

I changed my thoughts quickly, willing myself to forget those dark days.

I replayed the time Bella tried to seduce me when we had that night alone in my house. She was so cute. It was an _experience. _I still couldn't believe how hurt she'd been. I had my boundaries – the ones to protect her. She almost broke through them. I had wanted her so bad and she was making it no easier for me to stop.

That was also the night she accepted my proposal. I took her left hand in my right and absently played with the ring on her delicate finger while thinking on that night. So many things had happened. It seemed to go slowly that night, but thinking back it was like I was in a movie on fast forward.

The sun was starting to rise to the middle of the sky. I knew Bella should eat. Esme had asked that we go to my house today so she could cook for Bella.

Esme loved cooking – or anything else for that matter – for Bella. It pleased me that my mother took Bella like a daughter and loved her so easily.

"Bella? Love it's time you got some lunch." I moved so I straddled her putting my hands on either side of her head. I leaned my head so I was less than an inch away from her beautiful face.

Bella's eyes opened and she smiled. Not just a little smile – but the one that could bring me to my knees.

"I fell asleep."

"Yes."

"You should've got me up sooner. I like seeing you sparkle."

"You'll be seeing a lot of this." He smiled and stood up at a blinding fast speed. "Would you like help up? Esme has food waiting for you."

"Yes please. I'm slightly stiff." She laughed. I smiled at her and kissed her again. I kissed her like we had nothing else to do – no other obligations holding us back.

I pulled her closer to me keeping my arms tight around her. She responded by pushing herself up on her tip toes and wrapping her small hands around my neck. She stopped breathing and I let her go and pulled her around on my back.

"Wow." Bella breathed in my ear. "That was amazing."

"Indeed." I laughed at her response.

We reached Bella's house after a lazy afternoon at my house. Alice had dressed Bella up with new outfits and made her model for me. It was an amusing day.

"I'm going to start Charlie's dinner. I think he wants a night alone so when he gets here do you mind going home? I'll call when it's done. Or I guess Alice would see wouldn't she." She smiled and started getting some potatoes ready.

I watched Bella make the dinner she would soon be eating with Charlie. I loved watching her cook. She kept herself busy and let her guard down. I could read her face more and tell what was going on in her head most of the time.

Today she just kept smiling. The nap out in the meadow had done her some good. I was happy that she was happy. It didn't take long before she'd done all the cooking and now had it out and ready for when her father made it home.

We sat in the living room for an hour before Bella started to get worried.

"He's always home by now Edward. If not he always calls." Bella's voice was frantic.

"Maybe he got caught up. Do you want me to call Alice and see if she sees anything?"

"Yes."

I pulled out my cell phone but before I could dial her number Bella's phone rang.

She jumped up and ran to it, tripping once.

"Dad?"

She sat in silence and I walked over to her when her face fell.

"Okay. I'm on my way." Her voice cracked at the end.

She hung up and her head fell. I could see the tears falling down her face.

"What's going on Bella?"

She didn't reply.

I pulled her face up so she had to look at me.

"Bella. What happened?"

Her tear filled brown eyes looked up into mine with an unfathomable expression.

"Charlie's been shot."

Six days.

**Review!! Its short-ish I know. :D have fun with that while I'm at camp!! I KNOW I'M EVIL!**

**Oh and the quote "Let's go spider monkey." I just had to use it! I love that twilight video where he calls her that. I just couldn't resist! **

**Complaints and suggestions – you know what to do. ;) **


	9. CAMP STORY, NOT ACTUAL STORY

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Well, girls! I'm back from camp. I'm writing the actually chapter right after this, I wanted to tell you all something that happened to me at camp!!**

**So my friend Maria came up to visit, and when she leaves we all get on her car while she drives down the drive way.**

**The drive way is about half a mile long. I was on the trunk when she started to leave and holding on to the little thing that comes off the trunk spoiler. She got to like 25 mph and then slowed down really fast, trying to scare us. I wasn't prepared for that.**

**I fell off but was still holding onto the spoiler. My friend Clara was on the hood of the car at this point. I was on the trunk with Sam and Neil. **

**Maria yelled "Did someone fall off?" Sam and Neil were trying to tell her but were trying to help me at the same time so they weren't loud. Clara yells "No, go faster!"**

**So yeah, Maria went **_**faster**_**. 30-35 ish. I finally let go and was like sprawled out on the drive way. **

**Five or so people were in the grass just watching and Bradley one of my many friends screams "Is she okay!?" and I hear lots of running towards me.**

**So I sit up and all I can say is "ow." I don't want them to think I'm crazy so I couldn't say anything else. Because, you see, I felt like laughing. For real. I had no need to cry. It didn't even hurt that much. My legs were just numb. I looked down and I had blood going down both knees. It was pretty sweet.**

**Anyways, they are all laughing at my response so Bradley helps me up and we get to the nurse and stuff and I'm all good now. It was just some scraps and a gash or two.**

**I'll have some pretty wicked scars.**

**It probably sounds like I dragged for awhile, but out of the like half a mile I probably only dragged like five or ten feet. I felt like a stunt double. For movies, you know?**

**That was just one night out of five. I feel refreshed and ready to write! I've missed my story. –hugs computer- haha.**

**OH! I forgot. My best friend Justin at camp was talking to me about books and he asked what my favorite was, so obviously I said the Twilight serious.**

**And he looks at me with this strange face, I couldn't figure out what emotion he was having and then he squeals and squeezes me. His exact words were "WHO DO YOU LIKE MORE EDWARD OR JACOB!?" I laughed and said "Edward, duh"**

**He was so excited that someone else at camp had read Twilight. He said he missed his books. Haha. So yeah, even while I was away I still had my Twilight fill. :D**

**Anyways, back to my story. Just thought I'd give you a nice laugh.**

**twilight1192**


	10. Let's just take it easy

**Here we are again, on with the story!**

**Bella POV**

When I woke up I was in Edward's lap. I was positive of that. What I wasn't sure about was where I was at. The room was white with bright white lights. Green chairs were sat in three lines. I looked around and saw a receptionist's desk. I realized I was in the hospital. _Charlie. _

"Edward, where's Char–"

"He's in the intensive care unit Bella. They have him on a lot of medication. Charlie won't be awake for awhile. You should sleep. I'll wake you up when we can see him." Edward's voice was soft and gentle, mocking almost as if I were a small child.

"Fine." I didn't want to tell him that I could be talked to with more respect. Instead I just resituated myself and curled up so I was tucked nicely underneath his chin.

I tired to sleep, but I couldn't keep my eyes shut. I was nervous and scared. It wasn't fair that Charlie got shot. It wasn't even his day to work. I knew I had stiffened in Edward's arms when he started rubbing circles into my back and humming softly.

"Edward, this isn't fair. Charlie didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't even his day to work. My wedding's coming up, I want him in my wedding. I want my dad to walk me down the isle!" I heard my voice getting rougher and harsh. I was angry. I was past all sadness. I wanted this all undone.

"My mom isn't going to make it and Charlie could be dying for all I know! This is my _wedding day_ Edward. _My_ day. You keep telling me it's my day, but nothing is going the way I want it to."

"Shh Bella. You're getting hysterical. Calm down. Breathe. He's not dying. Carlisle got the bullet out. He was shot in the spine though. He won't be able to walk. Charlie is paralyzed Bella." He said the last sentence deliberately slow.

I felt my eyes widen and my jaw fall slightly. How could this happen. It was true, I was a danger magnet. Although I was upset Charlie was paralyzed, I could've just screamed for joy. Charlie would live. He'd be miserable for awhile but he'd survive.

He'd be alone, too. Just as soon as I'd gotten happy I was upset.

"Charlie's going to be alone. He won't have anyone at home to help him when he can't reach something. I'll make him miserable. It's my fault." I knew it was stupid, but I couldn't get the feeling it was my fault out of my head.

"Bella, be reasonable. We didn't know this would happen. How could it possibly have been your fault? As for Charlie being alone, well, I wasn't supposed to tell you, but situations have changed. Charlie has been dating a woman named Chelsea. They've been dating for a few months. A few times before we've gone to my house I could hear her thoughts coming, she really loves you dad." Edward stopped suddenly as he looked down at my face.

I wasn't sure what he saw there, but he must've been pleased enough to continue.

"I think she'll take good care of him. He always has good thoughts. He was going to tell you after the wedding. He wanted to make sure she was a good woman before he told you. He didn't want to make the same mistake."

I was utterly shocked. Charlie had kept a secret girlfriend. It couldn't have been hard with all the nights I'd spent out late with Edward. It made perfect sense for Charlie to move on, my mom had for sure.

I smiled up at Edward. "I'm happy for Charlie." I shook my head. "I mean that he has a girlfriend, not being paralyzed."

"I know Bella, I know."

I put my head on Edward's chest and closed my eyes. This would all work out in the end. If I had Edward with me I could get through it.

It didn't seem like more than five minutes when Edward woke me up.

"Bella darling, Charlie's awake. You can go see him." He rubbed my back and wrapped his arm around my waist, supporting most of me.

"Let's go." I mumbled. I felt really tired suddenly.

Once we got to Charlie's room though, that changed immediately. I heard the electric sound that recorded Charlie's heart beats and all thoughts of being tired vanished. This was serious.

Charlie was sitting up in the hospital bed. He looked awful.

"Wow dad. How – are you feeling okay?" I mentally smacked myself for the poor choice of words. He wasn't feeling okay because he wasn't feeling.

"Well, the top half of me is still good." He smiled weakly at me. "Don't worry Bella I'll be fine." His head fell over slightly. I could tell he was tired.

"You should rest." I gave Charlie an awkward hug and waved goodbye. By the time we'd left the room he was passed out.

When I got home Edward held me and sang his lullaby to me. I fell asleep quickly, exhausted from all the stress.

**Edward POV**

Bella fell asleep just as her head hit the pillow. It was so unfair for her. She was right, her wedding day should have been perfect. Now both her parents weren't going to be there and she was devastated.

My poor Bella was suffering. I wanted to be able to take it away from her – all the pain. I watched her pained face as she slept. Resting didn't even give her peace.

Our wedding was so close, and ruined. It still brought me joy, but at the same time sorrow. The wedding was a marker of many things. Our marriage, Bella's mortality, and our virginity were the joyous things. Bella never getting to see any of her friends or family again, that was the horrendous thing.

Although this was sad, I had to move on. If I was sulking with Bella it wouldn't help her at all. I had to be her strong protector. I _was_ her strong protector.

I waited for morning, hoping today would be better. Alice had plans with Bella but I wasn't sure if she'd be up for it.

If we could just get through this the result would be worth it. The sun started to come up as I thought of the night after the wedding.

"Mmm." Bella rolled over and nuzzled her face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Hmm?" Bella sounded as if she was questioning my kiss.

"Yes?"

"Don't stop."

So I kissed her. The softness of her skin was invigorating. The heat warmed my long dead skin. I could hear her heart race and wished mine would race with it. I longed for it to. I pulled her closer to me out of eagerness. She responded as always.

Her hands tangled in my hair. This was always my favorite. I could feel her fingertips rub against me. Her skin leaving trails of heat everywhere. I was on fire when I was with Bella – when we were connected.

I could hear our breaths staggered and uneven. I could feel my chest rising awkwardly and knew Bella's must be much worse than mine.

"Holy crow," Bella finally spoke as we caught our breaths.

"I concur." I shook my head in contentment. I couldn't wait till my love was unbreakable. She thought this was good, wait till I could use all my strength.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was actually thinking about what we could do today to get this off my mind." Bella smiled weakly and looked up at me. Her eyes were hard to read, a mixture of sadness and excitement at the same time.

"We could do this all day, if you want." I wouldn't mind doing this.

"I want to go see Alice if you don't mind." She smiled apologetically as if this had hurt my feelings. "I sort of want to play barbie doll. It makes me angry at the clothes, instead of other things."

"That's fine. That's lovely actually. I'd been meaning to spend some time with Emmett and Jasper anyway." I kissed her forehead and waited patiently as Bella got ready to go to my house.

**Alice POV**

When Bella and Edward came to the house I already had my makeup and clothes ready. I finally got to dress Bella willingly! I could hardly keep myself from bouncing out to her. Although she was willing, she wasn't my usual happy sister.

She sulked into the house and I jumped up off the stairs to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist then grabbed her hand – leaving her no time to say a word to Edward.

I saw her wave to him behind me and shook my head. They were in the same house for goodness sakes. "Okay, so here's the deal. The only thing you think about is the wedding, that night, and the next day, or clothes and fashion." I made it a demand. I wanted her to keep her mind on something light, not to deep.

Bella smiled at me and agreed, "Sounds good to me."

So we began talking, I told her about all the clothes I'd seen her wearing in the future. She looked amazing, I was going to tell her what she looked like but I'd have to wait so Bella would be surprised.

I told her about the next place we'd live and what her preferred blood would be. I didn't tell her what her power was though. I couldn't wait for her to find out though. I started jumping up and down just thinking about it.

"Alice, will it work?"

"Will what work?"

Bella looked at me nervously and tried to hide her blush unsuccessfully.

"I can't know the answer till you decide to ask me."

"On Edward and my wedding night, will we – uh – be successful in my plan?"

"Definitely. Edward is just over protective." At that moment I remembered Edward could hear my thoughts.

_Edward's fist knocked on my door and I could hear the wood cracking._

"_Alice Cullen you open this door right now before I break it." Edward growled._

"Dang it," I breathed.

Edward's fist knocked on my door and I could hear the wood cracking.

"Alice Cullen you open this door right now before I break it." Edward growled.

"Oh calm down, I'm coming." I shot a look at Bella before sauntering over to the door. "Hold tight here for a moment. This won't take long."

Bella looked confused but stayed where she was.

"Why did you tell her it would work out?!" Edward's outrage was a bit much.

"Because it will," I said simply.

"What if I change my mind in the middle of it and something goes wrong? Did you ever think of that?"

"You will not change your mind. I can see that." I was getting tired of my matter-of-fact voice and wanted to go back to dressing up Bella.

"What happens when it doesn't work out? Bella gets a broken heart because you made her believe it would work. I never told her it would work!" I could practically see the fumes rolling off of Edward.

"Edward calm down, Bella can probably hear us anyway. She knows how my visions are changeable. It'll be fine. Go back with Jasper and Emmett."

With that I turned around and slammed the door in his angered face.

"So I was thinking maybe some mascara. You have amazing eyelashes but let's give you some more flare today!" I smiled as if nothing had happened.

Bella shook her head but smiled willing to let anything slide as long as it didn't bother her. "Whatever you say."

We sat for awhile in silence. I concentrated on getting Bella in the right shades and colors. She was deciding to run or scream. Then she decided to stay still and smile.

Bella smiled at me and asked, "Edward doesn't think it will work, does he?"

"Sadly no. Don't worry though, I can see it will. If – on the off chance I'm wrong – if doesn't work out, please, understand it was only because Edward could feel it wouldn't work. You realize the only way I'm seeing it work now is because he's decided it will work. This isn't any of your decision, you obviously still don't know if it'll work."

Bella nodded. "That makes sense."

"Exactly."

I started doing her hair, thinking of an elegant look I saw in a –

_Bella looks so pretty in her wedding dress. Oh this is the perfect wedding! I looked over at Jasper and he smiled at me. I was so happy for Bella. When the pastor finally go to the "you may now kiss the bride" I couldn't wait. I'd seen Edward and Bella kiss before, but this one was special. This marked something new._

"_Edward!" I heard Bella scream._

**Bella POV**

Alice stopped playing with my hair and her hands dropped. I looked up and she had that familiar dazed face. I waited patiently for her vision to end.

"Wow," was all she said.

"What happened now?" I asked warily.

"Uh, nothing special." Alice gave me one of those smiles that you just can't argue with and continued playing with my hair humming a soft tune I didn't recognize.

It really bugged me that the vision bothered Alice enough to make her stop doing my hair, but yet it was "nothing special." Maybe I'd have Edward tell me later.

I looked at the clock and it was 10 o'clock. I couldn't believe what time it was. I remembered eating with Alice watching for lunch and dinner, but where had the time gone?

"Alice I'm tired. Can we do this some other time? We have all of eternity." I smiled at the thought.

"I forgot you needed sleep." Alice's laugh chimed like bells. "Sleep tight."

"Edward!" I yelled and he was immediately in front of me.

"Ready for sleep, love?"

"Yes please."

I got ready for bed and when I went back to Edward's bedroom he was lounged out on the huge welcoming bed he'd gotten especially for me.

He patted the spot next to him and I climbed up and scooted into his side.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you Bella."

We sat in silence – perfect silence. It was comfortable. I wanted to sit in his arms forever.

"You are so beautiful Bella. Every time I meet your eyes, I lose my place. I couldn't imagine anything without you. You are my all, my everything, my existence. There aren't even enough words to describe how much I love you. Do you understand what I mean?"

I took a few deep breaths, letting his words sink in, memorizing his velvet voice.

"Yes. It's like, before you I wasn't anything. I was just there – no where in particular. Now, with you, my life has meaning. I want eternity with you now." I took another deep breath to steady my voice. "I don't deserve you."

I felt Edward tense slightly next to me.

"You think you don't deserve me?" He laughed humorlessly. "Bella, I don't deserve you. I'm so undeserving. You should be giving your love to another. But I won't let you – not now. Bella I love you and I don't want to discuss who doesn't deserve who."

I could feel my eyes drooping and in the most final voice I could muster said, "We deserve each other."

I heard Edward's laugh as I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Five more days, love"

**Not my best work, I'm running out of ideas, but I'm pretty sure I can get something. For real though, suggestions would be AWESOME!! **

**Review pretty please. It would make my day.**


	11. Keep on the sunny side

**Hey everyone! Only 5 more reviews and we'll hit 100!! HOW EXCITING!! Well, I'm excited. Ha. So anyways, here it goes. I hope you like this one.**

**Emmett POV**

Alice and I were sitting outside the house waiting for Bella by 7 a.m. She wasn't going to be here till 9 according to Alice but I couldn't wait.

Alice had a vision around 5 while I was reading and she ran into my room and jumped on my bed till finally I asked what was up.

"_Bella's changed her plans for the wedding. We have so much work to do Emmett! You have to help me! Jasper's busy working on cars with Rose." Alice's small lips pouted while she jumped until I finally gave in._

"_Fine, but only because I want to see Bella trip."_

So now we were waiting. I was excited because Bella and I didn't get a lot of time to hang out since she was always with Edward. She was like my little sister. I could tell we were going to have fun today.

"So what did she decide to change?" I asked trying to pass the time.

"Well, she's changed the guest list and she wants the wedding to be in our backyard!" Alice started bouncing next to me, _again._

"Calm down." I rolled my eyes at her. Sure this would be a good day, but seriously, did she always have to get so worked up?

"You don't understand! You didn't see what would happen! Emmett this is going to be the most amazing wedding ever."

"Really now? Better than Rosalie's and mine?" I played with her in hopes of getting the secret of the wedding."

"Yes! Do you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Alice come on. The suspense is killing me." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think you really care."

"Hmm, you catch on fast."

"You're not in a good mood at all Emmett, it's quite rude actually." She folded her small arms and turned the other way, trying to hold in her bounce.

By this point I was mildly curious. Alice never went to this much trouble to get me interested.

"Alice? I really do want to know."

"Fine I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"I promise."

Alice started to lean over to me, cupping her hand so only I would hear.

"At the wedding Bella…"

**Bella POV**

When I rolled into a concrete wall my first thought was: _Where am I?_

Realization hit a second later. Edward was lying next to me. That would also explain the cold. I laughed quietly not knowing what time it was. I still hadn't opened my eyes, I couldn't find the energy. I was so tired.

"What's so funny love?"

I sighed as my heart skipped a beat. Edward's voice was so perfect, like it was vital that he find out what was funny.

"When I rolled over I ran into you and thought I hit a concrete wall. Then I remembered it was you." I smiled and opened my eyes – connecting with Edward's immediately.

"Am I that uncomfortable?" His eyes held false hurt.

I snuggled closer to him – fitting perfectly in his protecting arms.

"You're the most comfortable concrete wall I've ever met."

His laugh shook the bed. I smiled and looked up to lock eyes with him. I noticed they were closer to black today than gold.

"It's been awhile since you've hunted last, hasn't it?" I shook my head. "I suppose you should hunt _sometime._"

"Actually – Bella – love, Alice and Emmett are waiting for you at the house. Apparently you've made some wedding changes?" His perfect eyebrows cocked up as he questioned me.

"Yes I have actually. I figured since we're going to Alaska after the wedding, might as well get along with the Denali. So I decided to invite them all. They'll be part of my life soon enough." It sounded like a good idea yesterday, but now I was nervous. We'd never spent too much time together.

"That sounds like a good idea. Though I would like to ask, was this all your idea? No one else influenced you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Edward, I wouldn't have done this if it wasn't my idea."

"Good."

Edward leaned down to kiss me but I put my hand in between us.

His hurt eyes met mine, as if I didn't want to kiss him. It was almost laughable.

"Morning breath." I smiled and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth quickly.

When I got back to the bedroom Edward was sitting in the exact same spot but with a much different facial expression. He looked – hmm – what word was I looking for? I couldn't think of it because Edward had sufficiently dazzled me. Dazzle! That was the word. He looked dazzling.

"Now that your morning breath is gone, may I kiss you?" His head turned to the side slightly as he held his arms out to me.

"Of course."

He held me, but it was a gentle kiss. It was sweet, soft, and I loved it.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

He glared at me, and I glared back encouraging him to challenge me. It took all I could not to laugh.

"Fine." He finally let go of a breath I didn't realize he'd been holding.

I couldn't help but laugh. I had won! This was probably the only time he'd let me win so I sat there and basked in my own glory.

Edward's face looked like a statue as he didn't move at all from the carefully placed unemotional face he'd made. That made me laugh harder.

Edward's guard finally cracked and he smiled at me. His perfect teeth showed beneath his crooked smile.

I decided now was the time to get ready for the day. I wanted to get going with moving things with Emmett and Alice. I hoped it would be a fun day. Actually, I was hoping I wouldn't be too upset that Edward would be gone all day.

**Alice POV**

I sat on the porch, _still_, with Emmett. We'd been sitting here since 7 and it was now 8:30. Bella would be here in half an hour. I wished Emmett would get over the fact that I couldn't stop jumping.

"Alice if you don't stop I'll tackle you."

I stopped and waited one minute and continued bouncing.

_As I turned my head Emmett's huge form flew through the air._

As I turned my head Emmett's huge form flew through the air. I scooted over and Emmett landed on the porch. He sat and crossed his arms while muttering profanities right and left.

Emmett made a split second decision to attempt to tackle me again, which I dodged easily. After about five times of this it had become a game. He tried to not think about jumping but when he did right as he started jumping I could easily avoid him.

When Edward's silver volvo pulled up I got distracted and started running towards it and Emmett took advantage of this. I didn't move in time. Before I could make it to Bella my face was in the grass.

"Emmett!" I yelled. "Get off of me right now!" I could almost push him off but not quite enough.

Emmett finally got off – after a lot of useless pushing from me – laughing hysterically.

"Hey Bella!" The creature I detest to call my brother yelled.

"Hi Emmett. Alice what are you doing down there?"

"You didn't see?! I tackled her, it was all thanks to you Bella. If you hadn't of distracted her she would have seen me decide." Emmett interjected before I could get my say in.

"Whatever." I quickly let it go and bounced over to Bella.

"This is going to be so much fun!" I grabbed her hands and bounced in front of her squealing.

"I hope so!" Bella was actually excited, it wasn't even fake.

"Bella I'm going now. I'll be back tonight." Edward interrupted us.

Bella dropped my hands and turned to face Edward.

"I'll miss you." Bella wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll miss you more. I love you Bella. Stay safe." He kissed her on the forehead and she looked up at him.

I loved when Bella looked at Edward, I could practically see the sparks coming from her. It was so cute when Bella's heart would race. I loved it because you couldn't hear Rosalie or my heart when Emmett and Jasper came around. Bella sort of represented all our love, in a way.

"I will. I love you." Bella pushed up on her toes so she could reach Edward and I started bouncing again. They kissed for a long time. Emmett started making puking noises beside me.

I smacked his arm and whispered so quiet only he could hear (it was inevitable that Edward would hear), "Shut up Emmett, this is so romantic."

That caused Emmett to burst out into laughter again. Bella finally turned around and she was blushing. Her face was like a cherry.

Edward got her attention back and I glared at Emmett. "Let them have their goodbyes."

"It's not like he's going to be gone forever, just for today. Sometimes I wish Rosalie would go away for a day, and they're acting like it's the end of the world!"

"It's the end of _their _world."

Finally Emmett shut up and we waited patiently for Bella to finish.

"Okay you guys," Bella walked over to the house as Edward drove away. His eyes never left her. "Let's get things started."

"Finally!" Emmett ran to Bella and picked her up into a huge hug.

"Can't. Breathe."

"Emmett stop. We have to get things moved around before Tanya and Irina come. That's all that could make it Bella. The others all have jobs to do."

"That's fine, I just wanted to make sure they knew they were invited. Besides, the less to see me fall the better."

Emmett laughed, again. It seemed like that was all he did around Bella.

"I'm bringing a video camera. I want to watch that for the rest of my life!"

Bella blushed as I smacked Emmett, "You will not be recording, because you'll be beside Edward not making any trouble." I growled at him, knowing I would look terrifying to Bella.

"Let's go!" I jumped up and took Bella's hand. Emmett and I had already brought all the decorations back to the house so now it was up to Bella and me to decide where to move it. Then Emmett would move everything.

"I want the chairs in one row with three on each side. I don't want a long aisle."

"Could I line the aisle with rocks or something like that? You do need some sort of aisle, what kind of wedding would it be without one?"

"Okay, that works. I want it as small as possible though."

I thought about it for a second deciding what would push Bella too far. "How about from the back porch to the middle of the yard?"

"Perfect. Now the preacher, when is he going to get here?" We started talking about minor details as Emmett moved everything into place.

"He should be here the day before the wedding. Carlisle and John have a lot to catch up on. Carlisle said they haven't talked for around one hundred years. Carlisle found him at a hospital once, visiting one of the members of his church."

Carlisle's friend John was a preacher and a vampire. Edward wasn't found of him, he believed that we have souls. Bella hired him the second she knew he thought that.

"Good. So what flowers did you decide to go with Bella?"

"Could you put all of them in the wedding? I just can't decide."

"It'll look great. I love it. Bella this is going to be the best wedding ever!"

"Not as good as mine." Emmett yelled across the yard.

Bella laughed and went to move the chairs that Emmett clearly didn't get how to set up.

After a long day of laughs and beating Emmett Bella finally wore out. She sat down beside me and leaned against me.

"Can we go sit in the living room? I'm so tired."

"No problem. I can paint your nails!"

"Ugh." Bella groaned and sat on the couch while I ran to get the pink nail polish. When I got back she was barely sitting up.

I laughed and took her hand in mine. "Bella you are going to look hot! Edward will love this. I already saw it." I smiled at her and began painting.

"Thanks Alice." She yawned and started talking to Emmett.

"So when I become a vampire do you think I'll beat you?"

"Definitely not!"

"Definitely!"

Emmett and I answered her at the same exact time.

We all laughed. "That's not fair! You can see the future you little twerp." Emmett complained.

"It's not my fault I'm gifted."

Bella smiled, I was glad we could get her mind off of Edward. Just as I thought this Edward came running in.

"Bella!" He practically yelled in relief.

Bella jumped off the couch with as much energy as she had earlier today.

"Edward!"

Edward leaned grasping her face in both his hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"I've missed you."

They kissed, not like this morning, more of a gentle kiss. I felt like giving them privacy but I couldn't look away. I was like a deer in head lights, only much more romantic.

"Me, too. Did you find any mountain lions?"

"Yes actually, more than I expected." He grasped her hand and noticed the different color.

"You let Alice paint your nails?"

"Yes. It wasn't all that bad." She looked down at me and smiled. I couldn't help but to bounce on the couch. I was so excited that Bella was finally letting me make her over. Even if it was a slow process.

"It was actually a good day, but I'm really tired so do you mind taking me home?"

"I never mind taking you anywhere."

Her bright smile was contagious and I smiled up at Bella. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Alice. Bye Emmett. I had a great day with you guys."

"Bye Bella!" We chanted from the couch.

When they were gone Emmett looked over at me and rolled his eyes.

"Only four more days until we have to live with them _everyday _of eternity."

**Review!! I hope you like it. I figured it would be nice to let Bella have a good day. Haha. Thanks for all the suggestions you guys!**


	12. WWIII

**Over 100!! YAY! Oh I couldn't be happier...so I am giving you two chapters in one day! Hope it tickles your fancies.**

**Bella POV**

Upon waking up I realized I was alone. An overwhelming amount of sadness hit me. Edward had been gone all day yesterday and he wasn't even here when I woke up. I sat up with a pout on my face.

Then I saw him sitting on my rocking chair with his arms out, encouraging me to sit on his lap.

"Did you really think I'd leave you?" He laughed and waved his arms in a "come here" motion.

I smiled and felt foolish for thinking such things. I didn't reply – just sat on his lap – and snuggled into his chest. He kissed my forehead.

"Silly Bella."

I smiled up at him. "So what are our plans for today?" I changed the subject quickly.

He hesitated. "What?"

"It's just, well Rosalie was wondering if you'd like to spend some time with her today."

I was shocked. Rosalie and I were on better terms, but she still wasn't completely fond of me.

"Really? Well, I guess that sounds good."

"Are you sure? I told Rose it was up to you. I wasn't going to make you. You've gone through so much." He shook his head slowly and I could tell my pain was his.

"Edward, its fine. I've wanted to talk to Rose but I didn't know if she'd agree. Its better she asked probably."

"If you're positive."

"Edward stop worrying so much." I lightly shoved him and got up to get dressed and ready for the day.

I pulled on Edward's favorite blue shirt that Alice had gotten me and some old jeans that I favored. I let my hair stay down today with one side hanging over a shoulder. After brushing my teeth I went back to my bedroom where Edward had moved over to the table next to my bed.

"What are you looking at?"

When Edward looked up at me he had Wuthering Heights in his hands.

"May I please get you a new copy of this? The pages are ripped and the binding is shattered."

"I like this one," I took the book out of his hands and cradled it. "It's got character."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, sure. Have you gotten anymore news on Charlie?"

"Yes. He's not doing better, but he's not doing worse. Carlisle said it would take awhile for anything to really improve."

"Okay." I didn't want to dwell on it for very long. "Did Rose tell you what she wanted to talk about?"

"No, her thoughts didn't even give her away."

"Wow." I didn't know what else to say so we sat – for the short drive – in silence.

Edward took my hand in his as we walked to the house. No one was outside today.

I opened the door to the familiar house, with unfamiliar sounds. It was an argument. I could tell Rose and Alice were part of it, but I didn't recognize the other voices.

"I don't know why we even came Tanya! This is ridiculous. She knows Laurent's killer. She is _friends_ with it. The _dog._ You don't want to be here either."

"Actually, on the contrary Irina, I want to be here very much."

By this point I could figure out it was Tanya and Irina.

"Bella chose Edward. She hasn't spoken to the mutt in a long time. She's _going_ to be part of our family and you are _going_ to like it."

I felt my jaw drop as I realized it was Rosalie that spoke up – not Alice.

"Rose is right. Irina, Bella didn't know you guys had something going on, and it's the werewolves' job to kill us. They don't care if they are in a relationship."

Alice was actually calm. She wasn't loud at all, it reminded me of Carlisle.

Finally, Edward coughed, announcing our arrival.

And just like that, Irina snapped into a forced happiness.

"Hello Bella, I'm Irina. It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard nothing but good things."

I nodded at her politely, as if I hadn't just heard what happened. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"Bella, I'm Tanya. I'm _sure_ you've heard lots about me." She smiled wickedly at Edward as if they had had something.

"Not too much, really. I hope to get to know you both while you're here." I tried to sound polite and not to rushed, I wanted to get away from this as quick as possible.

"Rose, can we talk now?"

She shot me a grateful glance and looked back at Irina one last time to glare.

"Sure, now's perfect. Let's go to the back porch."

She led the way and I was slightly worried about what would soon happen.

**Rosalie POV**

"What did you want to talk about?" Bella asked and smiled as we sat in Esme's chairs.

"Bella, I know I've apologized before, but I'd like to try and change our relationship. I mean, if we're going to spend eternity together, might as well have fun, right?" I smiled for real at her, I was happy to finally fix things.

She smiled back, "Right."

"Alright, good. I thought about it, and in the end, I probably would have made the same decision you're making. I know I said I wanted a family and kids, but if it came down to love, I'd have gone down the same path.

"The way you and Edward look at each other just infuriates me sometimes. I wish everyone looked at me that way, and that is not fair to you. You deserve happiness Bella. Just because I didn't get my original plan, doesn't mean you shouldn't get yours. And for that, I am truly sorry." I hoped she would believe me. I hoped with every fiber of my existence that she believed and forgave me.

Bella's face was completely shocked as she sat in front of me. I heard her swallow and take a deep breath.

"Thank you Rose. I – I don't know what to say. I'm glad you've realized that I guess. I needed this. It wouldn't have felt right without everyone's approval. I am sorry you didn't get kids, and that I couldn't help you out with my decision. I didn't want kids very bad anyway."

Small laughter escaped our lips and I smiled at her.

"Would it be weird for me to hug you Bella? Since I started accepting this – well, to be quite frank – I've gotten excited to have another sister!"

"I don't mind. Alice is probably already planning us some shopping trips."

I hugged her and it wasn't odd. It felt sisterly, like it'd always been this way. I was glad we had this talk.

"Now back into World War III." I rolled her eyes and opened the door.

Edward was still yelling as Alice tried to calm him down.

"Bella's father is paralyzed and her mother cannot make it up to the wedding. How do you think this is going to affect her Irina?! You thought it wouldn't bother her, bringing up Laurent again. If you weren't aware that happened be the same time I was foolishly gone! Do you think she likes remembering that? No Irina, she doesn't!"

Edward took a deep unnecessary breath.

"This is Bella's wedding, and you _will_ get over the fact that Jacob killed your lover. It was not Bella's fault. Got it?"

"Got it Edward." Irina spat out her words like poison.

"And you Tanya, nothing happened between us, don't ever think that. Don't put the thought into Bella's head, because even though you can try all day long, I promise you, you'll never change her mind. She knows my love for her."

I shoved Bella lightly making her realize she hadn't been breathing. She took a breath and looked back over at Edward's little tantrum.

"I want to have a good time. You're practically family and I enjoy being with you two, but not if it means hurting Bella. So let's put some kindness in our words, shall we?"

Tanya shrugged. "Whatever, its Bella's wedding."

Edward looked expectantly at Irina.

"I'll be nicer, promise." She looked a little happier at least after Tanya got yelled at, too.

"Let's dress Bella up!" Alice finally chirped in.

"No." Bella spoke quickly.

Edward squeezed her hand and smiled. "It's up to you love."

She sighed and looked up at me. I hoped she would let us, she was much more fun to dress than Alice. Alice always knew what she'd look like so she didn't have the good surprise affect.

"Okay, but nothing dramatic please."

She could barely get the words out before Alice grabbed one hand and I grabbed the other. Tanya and Irina were already running ahead of us on the stairs.

**Bella POV**

When they'd finished my makeup and hair they put me in the "sexiest" dress they could find. I thought it looked way to revealing for me. Alice assured me though, that Edward would love it. I wasn't as bitter about it then.

Besides my lunch and dinner breaks today, I'd been shoved into many outfits and modeled every single one to the family. I was tired.

They sent me into Edward's bedroom and I was ordered to sit on the bed and wait for Edward to come.

It didn't take long for the door to open. Edward took one look at me and his jaw dropped making an audible "pop" sound.

"Bella – you – I can't – you're – wow." He stumbled over his words as he looked at me.

"Am I that awful?"

His eyes finally met mine.

"Are you kidding me Bella? You look," he paused, "dazzling."

I blushed and wrapped my arms across my chest.

"Alice said you'd love it."

"I never bet against Alice."

He climbed into our bed beside me. "I love you Bella. I love all of you. Everything about you makes me happy. Bella, I'm looking forward to eternity."

I was blushing horribly by now. I looked into his golden eyes and couldn't look away. It was like they were making me melt, slowly, as if I were roasting over a fire. My whole body felt like it was on fire.

My body acted before my mind could stop. I pulled myself on top of Edward – straddling him – as I grabbed two fistfuls of hair. He was laying down now, I was barely an inch above his glorious face.

"I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. With every fiber of my soon to be existence I love you."

I kissed him pushing my tongue past his lips, wanting nothing more than to taste him. I caught him off guard and filled my longing momentarily. Although he stopped my wishes, he didn't stop altogether. His tongue traced my lower lip and had me shivering all over.

I pressed my body into him, needing to be connected. His hands were gently tangled in my hair as well. Our lips moved together as if they were made for each other. I couldn't imagine anything as good as this. He rolled us over roughly for him, but nothing close to hurting me.

His lips moved from mine to my neck, his sweet breathing caressing it. While he trailed kisses everywhere I moved my hands from his hair to his back. Slowly I felt his back, the muscles and hard skin contracted every time he moved. I got to his lower back and stopped leaving them there, almost as if I were holding him to me.

I couldn't stand or lips being separated. I used my hands by putting them in his hair again, to pull his face to mine. We kissed and I lost all train of thought.

**Edward POV**

Bella's hands moved to my hair again and she pulled my face to hers. I kissed her, pushing my lips to hers, feeling fire every second. We were made for each other, our lips our bodies. It was as if they were puzzle pieces locked together.

Bella was losing air so I pulled away momentarily so she could breathe. I put my mouth next to her ear, "Bella," I whispered.

My dead heart soared as she shivered – her heart racing. When I was certain she'd gotten enough air I moved back, never wanting to part from her warm, soft lips.

I could faintly hear groaning from down stairs and thought bombarded my head.

"_Could you keep the lusting to a minimum Edward? Everyone is getting hit with it down here. Jasper can't contain you _and_ Bella at the same time."_

"_Keep it up Edward, Rose is jealous. I might be as lucky as you tonight!"_

"_Stop it, I can't keep your emotions in."_

I tried to keep my emotions in check, I really did. I must've been unsuccessful though because the groans continued downstairs till I heard two doors slamming.

I stopped kissing Bella and pulled us onto our sides and tucked her underneath my chin as we lay down.

I waited for our breathing to calm down and stroked Bella's soft, beautiful, brown hair.

"I love you Edward." Her soft voice would have had my heart racing if it could.

"I love you, more than you'll understand."

I could feel the heat of her blush under me. I squeezed her lightly.

We sat in comfortable silence till I heard Bella's breathing deepen. I moved so I was on my back and she was tucked under my arm now, curled into my side.

The touch of her skin was electric. I felt as if my body was actually alive when I was with her – my love.

"Edward?" I couldn't tell if Bella was asleep.

"Yes?"

"Sing please."

I smiled.

"How could I have forgotten?"

I started humming her lullaby and laid my head back, closing my eyes. So far, I hadn't had a feeling like this, that could compare with how I felt right now.

I could have sat here forever, never moving. In fact, the idea was rather temping until I thought of our wedding.

I had seen it in Alice's visions, on accident of course. I wanted it to be now so badly. I wished I could fast forward time. The days seemed so long for me. Although, it shouldn't have because being a vampire time is different.

Bella's heart beat evenly and he breathing came out in a slow pattern. I was thinking about what we would do tomorrow when her voice broke my train of thought.

"Three days left."

**I hope you like Tanya and Irina. I've never done them before. I'm slightly nervous!**

**REVIEW! And tell me **_**exactly**_** what you think about it. Don't be afraid to be brutally honest. I love you all! Now press that purple button.**


	13. PROBLEM

Hey guys

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted. I probably will not post for another day or so.**

**This HUGE situation came up.**

**I have this really big problem, and I'll PM you it if your curiosity is killing you.**

**I'm sorry, I just don't have the time to write now. I will in like 2 days or so. **

**I know bad timing.**

**Love you all.**

**Twilight1192**


	14. Believe me, love!

**A lot of you didn't enjoy the fact that Tanya gave up. Well, she didn't! (: **

**Ps, I'm not saying she wins though.**

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. I haven't done that in awhile**

**Tanya POV**

Edward was at Bella's house this morning so I didn't have to watch my thoughts. That was a good thing. I was getting tired of holding in my true feelings.

Edward was perfect. All I wanted was him. It wasn't fair that that ugly, clumsy human got him. What did she have better than me? Nothing.

I have the perfect body. My hair is amazing. I _can_ be nice, if Edward would just give me a chance. I could give him everything Bella could. He was changing her into a vampire soon, so the heart beat was no competition.

Getting Bella out of the picture couldn't be that hard. I could take her on a trip by myself accidentally letting her get hit by a car. No, that would leave a chance of her surviving. I could kill her myself, but that would break my record.

What was I thinking? Was I really so persistent as to_ kill_ the poor thing? The point of not drinking human blood was so that we weren't monsters. But thinking all this was making me a monster.

I could get rid of Bella without getting "rid" of Bella. I could talk my way into her head. I was good at that. As soon as Bella doubted Edward he'd come running to me.

Edward and Bella were due over here any minute now so I needed to change my thoughts quickly.

"Irina, come here. Let's go hunt."

**Bella POV**

Edward held my hand as we walked into his house. Last night I'd had a horrible dream that Tanya sabotaged the wedding and I was nervous for today. I was no Alice, but I hoped that it didn't come true all the same.

As I walked in Tanya and Irina were walking out.

"Edward, Bella." Irina nodded as she acknowledged us.

Tanya stopped walking altogether and smiled sweetly. It was an odd smile considering all the stories I'd heard about her.

"Good morning Bella. I hope you have a _great_ day with Edward."

I turned and I guess she thought I wasn't looking when she winked at Edward and blew him a kiss. I stormed angrily into the living room when I looked up and saw Edward smiling.

"Bella wait!" Edward ran, easily catching me in 2 seconds.

"What Edward? Didn't think I'd catch that smile?" I glared at him. I'd never felt this mad before.

"Is that what this was about? Bella, sweetie, I was smiling at you. Your face was so perfect. It was as if you were a skilled actress. Tanya was trying to make you angry and your face gave away nothing. I would never smile at her after _those_ thoughts."

Just as quickly as the angry came, it left.

"Really?" I was proud of myself really, if I had to be honest. "So Tanya _is_ trying to sabotage the wedding?"

"I hear the whole plan because she was trying to hide it, unsuccessfully, but she did eventually change her thoughts. All I know is she's trying to get rid of you."

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, his head leaned over mine so I had to tilt my head up just to see him.

"But you're not going anywhere. You will never go anywhere without me. We're together forever Bella."

I smiled up at him and tried to reach his mouth for a kiss, he met my mouth half way.

"Bella? Could you come here momentarily?"

It was Emmett.

"What do you want now Emmett?"

"I need you help."

"Fine," I sighed as I pulled away from Edward's stone embrace.

Emmett was sitting at the unnecessary dinning room table with a sea of color schemes, flowers, and tiny name cards surrounding him.

I laughed as Emmett looked up at me, defeated.

"I give up Bella. Alice left me to sort these out and it is killing me. I didn't even do this much for my own weddings!"

I pulled out one of the chairs and picked up a pen. I was going to start writing names when I felt suddenly embarrassed. I felt my face getting red as two pairs of eyes stared at me as my hand hung awkwardly in the air.

"Need help Bella?"

"Edward, would you write these names." I felt my face get hot. I had no reason to be embarrassed and that fact embarrassed me more.

"What in the world has you this embarrassed?! You haven't been this embarrassed since the time I tripped you at school." Emmett stood, a confused face looked me straight in the eye.

"It's nothing. Really. I just don't like my handwriting."

"Bella, you're a pansy."

"Shut up Emmett."

"What kind of a word is pansy? Are you not any more sophisticated?" Edward's voice was challenging Emmett. In the lingo of Edward, he basically just called Emmett stupid.

"I – uh – She wouldn't –" Emmett ran out of the room. Three seconds later I heard a door slam.

I laughed and started picking the flowers up. "Thanks."

Edward flashed his crooked smile, "Anytime."

Edward worked for a solid minute and was finished. I sent him to work on the papers, he needed to put them in Alice's room.

When he ran back to me, I'd successfully put the flowers in vases.

I was starting to feel a little hungry. Any minute now Edward would be asking me what I wanted to eat.

"What do you want for lunch today? Esme didn't make anything because I was going to make it for you." His brief crooked smile turned into a serious mask – as if my answer was the solution to a life or death situation.

"Surprise me. You know everything I love." Suddenly the door burst open.

"Irina really, how rude! You shouldn't speak so cruelly of Bella. It's not her fault Edward can swoon anyone."

I felt my face harden as Tanya ran to me.

"Bella, be a dear and come talk with me and Irina."

I looked over at Edward who nodded at me. I would've been convinced everything was okay except for the knot in my stomach and the fact that Edward was confused. I could practically feel it.

Slowly I made my way up the stairs to the guest bedroom where Tanya and Irina were staying.

"So Bella," Tanya paused to evaluate me, "How do you feel marrying Edward, knowing that he has to have at least twenty girls waiting for him to dump you?"

That was straight forward. I felt my jaw drop slightly. I quickly shut it with an audible snap.

"Edward isn't going to dump me." I was positive of that.

"That's what the last girl said. Jane wasn't it?" She looked at Irina for assurance. Irina nodded once and looked down at her nails. "Yes, Jane. He dumped her at the alter. Isn't that right Irina?"

She nodded again, looking down at the floor now.

I knew Tanya was lying. She had to have been lying. Edward said I was the only person in his life, ever. Edward _would not_ lie to me.

I didn't even know why I was worrying. I could see through Tanya's phony smile. Irina would have looked me in the eye if it were true.

"Thanks Tanya, you've been a lot of help." She looked utterly satisfied at my tone. I assumed she thought it was directed at Edward, but it was for her and only her.

All Tanya had achieved was to strengthen my love for Edward. Her words couldn't hurt me. Suddenly the saying, "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," popped in my head. I smiled to myself.

Edward was pacing back and forth in front of the stairs.

"Edward, I –" he cut me off before I could continue.

"Bella don't believe Tanya. Please. Bella you have to believe me. You are and will be the _only_ girl in my life. You are _my_ girl. No one can compare to you. No one _has_ compared to you. I never looked at Tanya or anyone before I met you. As a human, Bella, I never even had a date. Not even a crush. Bella you've got to believe me. I love you. With my whole dead, silent heart I love you."

Edward dropped to his knees and took my hands in his. He grasped them tightly, but gentle at the same time. I wanted to say something to get him to stop but no words came to me.

"Bella, I don't know how else to explain. You can not begin to fathom my love for you. Compared to a puddle you are the ocean and more, compared to a cloud you are the sky ten times over. Bella you are my world. I see nothing but you. Believe me, love."

My face must've been as blank as it was in Tanya's room because he stood up and put both hands on my shoulders.

"Maybe this will convince you."

His head lowered as he leaned in to kiss me. This kiss was fire. Pure passion and fire. I could practically taste his lust. I felt my body respond as my mind disconnected from my body. It was working on its own.

I grasped onto every part of him that I could find. The fire ran through my veins and consumed me. It was like my skin was burning, and yet cold. I wanted to ease his pain but couldn't seem to put my mind back into working order.

I pulled away.

"Edward, I was going to say that I loved you."

Edward's face lit up. His smile was huge as he picked me up and twirled me around as if I weighed nothing.

Suddenly he stopped and put me down.

"Why didn't you stop me sooner?"

"I couldn't find words." I blushed as his anger swiftly went back to joy.

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you Edward. I'll love you always. It doesn't matter what Tanya says. It doesn't matter what anyone says."

My confidence level was _way_ up. I didn't know where this came from. I wasn't one to be this bold. I'd done a lot of weird stuff today.

Edward was staring at me intently, as if I'd just done something to worry him.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about my confidence, I never take a stand for anything."

"You looked really confused for a moment."

"Well, a lot of odd things have happened. I keep thinking things before they happen. I guess everything is just predictable right now."

I laughed. I needed sleep. My dreams were going to be the death of me. Literally sometimes. I kept dreaming that Edward drank too much blood and I didn't make it.

I wouldn't tell Edward that though. I'm not sure how he hadn't figured it out though. Apparently in my sleep all I'd been saying was Edward.

My stomach growled as we walked to the living room.

"How stupid of me. I should've made you eat before you spoke to Tanya and Irina."

"You're right, very stupid of you Edward. I want to watch you make it."

I followed Edward into the kitchen. He made me a pasta dish that was to die for. The rest of the day was uneventful. Alice was making sure the wedding was perfect and Edward played twenty questions with me. After Esme made supper for me Edward and I went up to our room.

I wasn't tired when I lay down next to Edward, but as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

_Edward and Carlisle had lain me down on the bed. I was wearing my most comfortable pair of sweats I owned._

"_Alright Edward, whenever Bella's ready you can start."_

"_Bella," Edward's velvet voice began. "Are you ready for this?"_

"_Yes."_

_He leaned down with the slowest of motions and bit my neck. I could feel is venom strike my veins as soon as he broke the skin. I screamed and was vaguely aware that my sleeping body made the same noise._

_Edward didn't pull away and I could feel all my blood rushing to my neck. A slight tingle began to develop underneath Edward's cold lips. It was like I could see the color leaving my body._

_My already pale skin was now as white as Edward's. I screamed again and Edward pulled away._

"_I'm sorry love." Blood trickled down his chin._

Two days.

**Review! Sorry it took SO long. I know it's short. I hope my Edward confessing his love makes up for it.**

**Suggestions?! Hope you liked it. Be honest.**


	15. One more day

**Finally an update! I know you've all been waiting. I had to do a rewrite. I just HAD to. Musically Inclined reminded me of something. **

**This is MY story. Not Stephenie's. These are her characters, but not her plot. I don't believe in sex before marriage, and just because in the book Edward promised Bella sex, doesn't mean that's what happens here. I don't know why i wrote that. It was stupid. Anyways, I'm very sorry. I just got my senses knocked back into me. I hope you still enjoy it.**

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL!**

**Bella POV**

I woke up sweating and screaming.

Edward's soft voice sounded in my ear. "Sh, it'll be okay love. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

I most positively did not want to tell Edward about my dream last night.

"No. It was just a bad dream." I laughed nervously. That was an understatement.

Edward kissed my forehead softly, "If you're sure."

"Yes." I nodded my head quickly.

I sat up and looked for an outfit. "Does this one just scream 'Future Mrs. Cullen,' or what?" I laughed as I took my clothes out of my closet.

"That's what I was thinking." Edward smiled that crooked smile that could bring me to my knees.

I walked towards the bathroom quickly, hoping Edward wouldn't notice my blush. It was a worthless effort.

"You look ravishing when you blush like that." He stood and kissed me. I pulled away immediately.

Edward cocked his head to the side, "Did I do something wrong?"

"You look so cute when you do that." I blushed, did I just say that out loud? "Uh, no. Morning breath."

Edward laughed as I made my exit to the bathroom.

I showered and dressed hurriedly. I wanted to get to Edward as soon as possible. I brushed my teeth thoroughly. On the way back into my bedroom I tossed my pajamas into the dirty clothes hamper.

When I finally reached my room Edward was sitting – perfect as ever – in my rocking chair.

"Edward!" I squealed. The thought that tomorrow I would be Mrs. Cullen brought me to my personal euphoria.

He chuckled as I jumped into his lap. "Bella!" His mock yell made me smile.

"Let's stay here today. No one is supposed to be home right? Aren't they all hunting for the wedding?"

"No Bella, that was the old plan remember. You are the only human now." Despite the harsh context, Edward said it gently.

"Oh, that's right." I swallowed hard. I had to keep a hold of myself. It wasn't that big a deal. I'd just never see them again. It would be fine. I rolled my eyes. "I just forgot that's all."

"Bella, its okay to be upset. You don't have to feign happiness."

"Edward I am happy. I'm more than happy. I want tomorrow to be today."

He smiled at me, making my stomach flip.

"Let's go downstairs. Maybe we could have some fun with Alice and Emmett."

I nodded. "Sounds good. One condition though. I command you to carry me." I poked his chest with my pointer finger as I giggled softly.

He stood and put on a fake mask of seriousness. "Of course madam."

I couldn't help but laugh at the british accent Edward put on.

Carrying me bridal style, Edward ran down the stairs and stopped an inch from the wall, scaring me senseless.

"Edward that was –" I stopped as I heard Emmett laughing in the other room.

"Edward never really learned how to walk properly."

A growl sounded from the chest of my future husband.

"Hold on Bella." He stood me up and turned slowly. I moved to the side so I could see his face.

His eyes suddenly turned black with a fierce glow. He crouched into a position I only saw when he was fighting. It was as if he turned into a lion. He growl sounded throughout the house.

Emmett immediately followed Edward into a crouch. His eyes glowed in the same fierce expression.

This was the third fake fight I'd seen with Emmett in the last few weeks. I stepped back and waited for Esme to call out her usual warning.

"Break anything and I break you neck boys."

At the same time Emmett and Edward replied, "Yes mom."

I laughed at the scripted lines. It was always the same. Edward would win, Emmett would forcefully command another round. Emmett would win. Round three would determine the winner. That was the only surprise.

I took my normal seat on the couch and watched as the fight began.

Unlike the other times though, Tanya suddenly was sitting beside me.

"Is this usual for them?" Tanya laughed like chimes in the wind, beautifully.

"Yes." I mumbled. Then a little louder I said, "Edward usually wins." Emmett abruptly stopped and stood up straight as a board.

"Edward usually what!?"

Edward flew through the air and pounded Emmett into the ground.

"I believe she said Edward usually wins." Edward laughed and stood up and pretended to dust off his clothes.

"Good plan love." Edward winked at me.

Tanya stared back and forth between us and scoffed. I turned my head to glare at her as she smiled with fake innocence.

I looked back at Edward and Emmett as round two began.

"So, how many times have you and Edward had sex?"

I was surprised at the bluntness of her question. Edward stopped wrestling and looked up at us as Emmett punched his face. He quickly averted his attention back to the fight again.

"Uh, we haven't at all." I stammered.

"Oh. I'm so embarrassed for you." Her face was all surprise.

"Why?" I couldn't help being curious. I wanted to know what she was up to now.

"Well, I mean, you'd think, if he loved you enough, he'd give you what you want now. I mean we're already damned so why wait?" She shrugged and walked away.

I couldn't see any motive in that. I had no idea how that was supposed to tear Edward and me apart. Maybe she truly was surprised we hadn't yet.

I watched the rest of the fight angered. Tanya didn't know the extent of our love. Edward and I didn't need to have sex. We had each other.

Alice came running into the living room. I heard the soft "whoosh" as she landed next to me.

"Edward wins." She whispered in my ear.

"Not fair! That's cheating!" Emmett screamed at Alice.

Alice just stuck her tongue out at him. I laughed as Edward gave Emmett the final blow. In the process of tackling him they broke one of Esme's vases. Everyone gasped but Alice.

"I knew that would happen yesterday." She smirked obviously pleased with herself.

"Boys!?"

Emmett and Edward glanced back and forth from the vase to each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors says whose fault it is." Emmett quickly decided.

"I'll win. I can tell what you're going to do." Edward looked at his dumbfounded brother and shook his head.

"It's your fault, you started it." Emmett pointed at Edward. "Right Bella?"

"I'm not getting into this!" I went upstairs with Alice as Esme came storming into the living room.

"Who did it?"

Alice and I laughed as we heard their replies sound at the same time.

"Edward!"

"Emmett!"

"Alice?" Esme called.

"Yes?"

"Who did it?"

"Technically, Edward pushed Emmett into the vase, but Emmett started it by saying Edward didn't know how to walk."

Both boys groaned.

Esme laughed. "The money is coming out of both your accounts."

I laughed. "It's a good thing Edward didn't get grounded. We're getting married tomorrow! It'd be such a day ruiner."

Alice laughed with me as we walked to her room.

We looked at my wedding dress and hers and tried them on. We messed around in them until it was time for rehearsals.

We changed back into our previous sets of clothes.

"Bella come on, you don't want to be late for your own rehearsal do you?" Emmett laughed as I walked down the stairs.

"Everyone is here, and it's in the backyard. I don't think I will be late Emmett." I shoved him, or at least tried. He didn't budge at all.

I walked up to Carlisle as everyone went to their places.

"Carlisle, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course Bella."

I bit my lip slightly nervous to ask this. "I was wondering if you'd walk me down the aisle. You're like my second father, and since Charlie can't make it, well, would you?"

"I'd love to Bella. It would be an honor." He smiled at me and squeezed my shoulders affectionately.

I smiled and went to the back door, waiting for John, the preacher, to do the run through.

After the reception Alice wanted to play dress up again. We raided her closet and she put me in the fanciest dresses she owned. It was over all fun. Until she made me wear heels.

"Come on Bella, please?" The famous puppy dog face was once _again _used against me.

"Fine." I mumbled as she ran for the death traps.

She forced me to walk around the room, saying "I foresee that you will _not_ fall or trip."

I couldn't argue with Alice.

After a half an hour of trying on different sizes of heels I begged Alice to let me go. I was hunger and I was in pain from the shoes.

"Fine. Edward's got some Chinese dinner waiting for you." Alice obviously wasn't pleased with my decision to stop.

When I went downstairs Edward had some cheesy Chinese music playing. I laughed hysterically when I saw that the kitchen was decorated with paper lanterns and fans.

On the kitchen table Edward had placed a plate with chopsticks beside it. He was sitting on the opposite end grinning from ear to ear.

"Hungry?"

"Starving" I smiled as I sat down.

I tried to eat with the chopsticks at first, but my coordination prevented success.

"Silverware my love?"

"Yes please." I blushed lightly. When I was a vampire I'd be able to use a pair of stinking chop sticks.

Wait, I couldn't eat.

Edward sat patiently, waiting for me to finish.

By the time I was done my feet hurt so bad I couldn't even enjoy the fact that my stomach wasn't growling at me anymore.

"What's wrong Bella? You've had that same disgusted face for five minutes." Edward's eyebrows met in the middle, definite sign of confusion.

"Nothing." I grunted.

"Bella, what is wrong? Did I not cook the food to your liking?"

"No the food was exceptional. I just hurt."

Immediately Edward was at my side.

"Is it your feet?"

"Yes." I mumbled. I loathed Alice for making me wear those 7 inch heels.

Edward picked me up and ran to our room. I sprawled out on the bed and he sat at the end of it.

"Would you like me to rub your feet?"

Internally I jumped for joy. "Please!"

Edward smiled and started massaging my aching feet.

Excitement for tomorrow rushed over me. I couldn't wait to fall asleep so that the next morning I could be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I smiled to myself at the thought. I looked down at my ring and wiggled my finger.

"Sleep Bella. Tomorrow will be a big day." Edward crawled up to my head and kissed me once, gently.

I smiled up at him, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He started humming my lullaby as I drifted into drowsiness.

I yawned hugely. I wasn't sure if it came out clearly or slurred when I said, "One more day."

But I knew Edward understood.

**Good, bad, or otherwise? Please review! I hope you all like it. WEDDING TOMORROW!!**


	16. The End

**THE DAY I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS WHOLE TIME!! **

**Special thanks to my brand new AMAZING beta **gangstapenguinduck lover

**!!**

**I know Breaking Dawn is out, and yes I've read it, but I can't leave you hanging just because the real wedding is out! Am I right? RIGHT!! **

**I hope you all like it!!**

**A/N: I definitely don't own the twilight saga.**

**Edward POV**

Bella rolled over into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to gaze at me.

"Edward!" She screeched, cracking from lack of using her voice. I smiled and squeezed her tighter.

"Are you excited love?" I chuckled. Bella's eyes sparkled in the rising sun. I couldn't move from her entrancing stare. Those pools of chocolate would soon be gone, but that was just a technicality. I would have the rest of forever with her, my angel.

She snuggled closer to me – turning so we faced each other.

"More than anything," she sighed. It was sweetest sound.

"Would you like to lay here for awhile or shall we get ready? You woke rather early today. It's only six a.m. love." I commented, looking down at her.

My loves face scrunched in thought. I waited patiently, knowing she'd tell me eventually – even if I couldn't hear her thoughts. I wondered if once Bella was a vampire if I could hear her thoughts. Maybe she'd be able to _let_ me hear her thoughts. Just once I'd like to hear her impossible mind.

"Let's get ready." I was taken out of my reverie by an angel's voice. Flashing my crooked smile, I jumped out of the bed, too fast for her to see.

"My lady," I bowed and stuck a hand out for her to take.

Bella's musical laugh filled the room. Her warm hand took mine, making my skin burn. The burning sensation was really quite a lovely thing. I marveled at her hand as it melted my ice.

"Human moment." Bella kept my hand in hers while she collected her things. I walked with her to the bathroom where she turned and pushed up on the tip of her toes and kissed my cheek. The warmth lingered there long after she'd shut the door.

Bella's human moments were numbered. I would miss them. The small touches that sent her heart fluttering. I could look at her and the oh-so-familiar blush would come without question.

I'd miss these trivial things, but it didn't matter. Not at all. I had Bella for eternity. She would still be Bella I loved, and that was what mattered.

I waited outside the door, not moving from where she left me. The only thing on our agenda today was the wedding.

_**Our wedding.**_

If it were possible, my heart would have accelerated. Isabella Marie Swan was soon to be Isabella Marie _Cullen_. The name sent chills down my already icy cold spine. No longer would she be a Miss but a _Mrs._

Forever and for always, she would be mine.

And I would be hers.

Making it known to everyone was my biggest dream. I wanted to scream to the world, although, that would be a bit over the edge. Not for Bella though; I'd do anything for her.

The bathroom door swung open and I heard her small intake of breath.

"Edward, you didn't have to stay _right_ there." Despite her dismissive words her heart skipped a beat. I smiled down at her.

"Yes I did." Taking her small fragile hand in mine, I dragged her to the bedroom.

Seven o'clock. Only five more hours to go.

"How are your feet love?"

"Better, much better. Thank you for rubbing them last night." The beautiful smile I'd grown so accustomed flashed momentarily.

A growl sounded from Bella, not from her throat, but from her stomach. I shook my head and laughed quietly.

"Hungry are we?"

Bella's redundant blush followed my question.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

I laughed again as we walked down the stairs. Today was going to be euphoric. I laughed harder than usual, causing Bella's eyes to widen, her laughter joining mine shortly.

I got a hold of myself after a moment and started making Bella breakfast.

"What would you like to eat?"

"An omelet!"

"Excited much?"

Bella glared playfully. "Your point? Make me an omelet!"

I smiled and got to work.

"Edward, do you mind going human speed today?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Sure?"

"Well, we've still got five hours and if you go slower, it takes up more time." Bella smiled at me sheepishly.

"Whatever you want darling."

Working as slow as I could stand, I finished the omelet and sat it in front of Bella with milk. I moved to sit on the other side of the table and watched as she ate like a sloth. She took a bite and looked over at me, smiling again.

She picked up her fork at an incredibly slow pace. The movement was almost…what was the word I was looking for? Sexy. Bella's tongue touched the fork as she put the utensil in her mouth. I suddenly became unhealthily jealous of said fork.

I glared at it until Bella laid it down, snapping me out of my thoughts abruptly.

"Edward?" Bella raised an eyebrow at me incredulously. "Were you glaring at my _fork_?"

I quickly averted my eyes to Bella's. "No. I thought I saw a –" I was cut off by Bella's laugh.

"Why were you glaring at my fork Edward? This has got to be funny if you're going to lie about it." She looked at me expectantly and before I could deny her she jutted her lower lip and said that cursed word, "Please?"

I sighed and quickly, probably too fast for her, relay my previous thoughts to her.

"I was jealous of the fork." It came out in one fast gush of breath.

Bella's forehead wrinkled as she tried to process what I'd just said. Her cheeks puffed up and with a huge gust of air, she burst into hysterics.

Her laughter was continuous and I though she'd never stop.

"You…" she started choking. "Were…" her laugh was ridiculous by now. "Jealous…" the coughs now shook Bella's body. "Of a…" her breathing started to go back to normal. "Fork?" Finally Bella's sighed and her heart was a steady pace again.

My previous glare now settled on Bella as she smirked and picked up the fork again.

"Does this bother you?" Slowly, her delicate pink tongue caressed the fork. I felt my mouth start to slip open and regained composure. I was a gentleman, not some perverted little boy.

"Not in the least." My voice gave me away, going up an octave higher than normal.

She laughed and stopped licking the fork. I looked at the clock. Eight. We'd gotten rid of another hour.

We went up to the bedroom again and she lay on top of on the bed. I had my hand around her back and she had hers around my neck. Her head was tucked under my chin as I held her tight.

I heard Bella's breathing slow down as her chest started moving less and less.

I stroked her hair as she slept and day dreamed of what was soon to be.

I had tried not to see the dress, but Alice couldn't always hide it from me. Bella would be dressed in an old fashioned – yet, beautiful – white gown. I smiled at the thought. It was closer to my time then hers.

I could picture her walking down the aisle, Carlisle escorting her, he would give her away to me and John would step forward.

I would wait, rather impatiently, for the end. For the moment I could kiss my bride.

This would be unlike any normal kiss. I would kiss her sweetly, but with a fierce force, letting her know _this_ was the kiss to beat them all. I would pull away and look at her gorgeous brown orbs. I would get lost in them and her in mine. It would be a moment, which in reality lasted a second, but an eternity for us.

Bella rolled off of me, to my side. Her deep breaths abruptly stopped as her eyes popped open.

"Sleep well?"

"I hadn't realized I'd had actually. How long was I asleep? It seems like only a second."

I looked at the clock.

"It's nine love. You've been asleep for an hour." I smiled at her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear."

"Wow. In half an hour I have to go get ready." Bella's eyes widened and I wished, for the billionth time, that I could read her mind.

Immediately I asked, "What are you thinking?"

She shook her head slowly and finally gazed up at me. "I'm getting married." The concern once on her face was now replaced with open joy.

I stroked her face softly, leaving my fingers to linger on her chin. With them I pulled her face to mine and kissed her.

Her sweet smell caressed my nose, I heard Bella inhale when our lips met. I knew she was as intoxicated by me as I was by her.

I grasped her head with my hands, gently, yet letting her know that I controlled this. She reacted well to this, pulling closer and pressing her body to mine. Her lips parted under mine.

I swallowed and with a nervous twinge, let my tongue go into her mouth, meeting her tongue.

It was the first time I'd done this, always we'd just tasted lips, never tongue. I was afraid the venom would harm her. Bella gasped and it was like our mouths had minds of their own.

This feeling that I'd never had before, soon became my favorite. Did Bella have _any _faults?

I pulled away and sat up.

"It's time for you to go get ready."

**11:59**

**one minute before wedding**

"Edward, get up there!" Alice shoved me out of my room.

One minute to the wedding and I was nervous. _**Nervous.**_

What kind of vampire gets nervous?!

I'm supposed to be fierce, able to scare the life out of people. But as I walked to the backyard, to the front of our ceremony, I was ranting in my head.

This weird feeling, I'd read of it. As if I had just eaten pizza, this sick feeling came up in my stomach. Not a bad sick feeling, though. I had read, heard, and even seen this, but I never thought I would feel it.

Butterflies.

The back porch door opened and Bella stepped out. I felt my jaw drop as all butterflies left, replaced by an overwhelming confidence. I knew this was perfect, this was right.

She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. I couldn't describe the way she looked. Words wouldn't justify my angel. My love. My existence.

**Bella POV**

When I stepped out into the yard, the first thing I saw was Edward's jaw drop.

Self-conscious would be an understatement at the moment.

With each step I took, I had to concentrate on not falling. I couldn't look at Edward for too long for fear of tripping on my wedding day.

But every time I looked at him, I felt my heart skip a beat. My stomach dropped to my hips. I could feel my lungs aching with every breath I took.

I looked up at Carlisle who had my arm draped over his. He was sturdy, but I still felt the need to concentrate.

I was only four steps down the yard and it felt like four long hours had passed. I was never going to get to Edward at this rate.

I was going to be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen for all eternity.

Breathe. Walk. Breathe. Walk.

I was three steps from Edward when Carlisle let me go. His kind smile let me know that asking him to walk me had been the right decision. I think I accidentally sped up because when Edward smiled, he shook his head slightly, closing his eyes for a moment.

When they opened again, our eyes locked. His golden eyes were the lightest shade they'd ever been. I couldn't look away.

Edward took my hand in his and squeezed it once, letting go afterwards.

I looked forward and John and realized I hadn't been listening. He was getting closer to my part of plan. The 'I do'.

I could see Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Tanya, and Irina in my peripheral vision. Alice was practically jumping out of her seat in joyful hysterics. Rose was smiling and actually looked completely joyful for me. Esme looked like if she could, she would have tears streaming down her face. Tanya and Irina, despite the pervious situations, weren't angry. They weren't happy, but I couldn't ask for more from them.

When I turned my head slightly more towards Edward I could see Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle, who had sat down after escorting me.

Jasper looked the happiest of all of us, I supposed it was just because he had everyone's happiness shot at him.

Emmett, smiling and snickering slightly, watched me carefully. He was like an older brother protecting me.

Carlisle's facial expression, if you didn't know him, wouldn't have given him away. In his eyes though, you could see the joy he felt, knowing his son finally would be eternally happy, like him.

I saved Edward for last, glancing at him, only to find he was glancing at me. I didn't want to lose track with John so I kept my head toward him. I knew if I stared at Edward too long, I'd forget the wedding, possibly my own name even.

"…as long as you both shall live?"

My eyes widened, surprised at how fast it had gone. The walk up here had taken hours it'd seemed. Yet the ceremony was almost done.

"I do." I blushed, embarrassed by how long it took me to answer.

John went into Edward's 'I do' but I didn't notice. I saw Alice's body practically shut down as she had a vision. The too familiar face replaced the once happy pixie.

I looked at Edward to see if it was okay. His face was horrorstricken, seeing me, he quickly regained composer.

_What in the world was going on?_

When I looked back at Alice her face was completely, endlessly, elated. I shook off the vision, waiting impatiently for the final, best moment of my human life.

"…as long as you both shall live?"

I needed to pay more attention.

"I do." Edward's velvet voice was quick to reply. I felt my knees go weak as I waited for John to say the famous line.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Edward leaned down. This moment taking longer than any moment I'd had in my short life. His eyes closed along with mine, when he was an inch away.

This was it. This made it true.

His stone lips touched mine, soft, gentle, yet fierce. It seemed endless.

"Bella!"

Suddenly, in a movement quicker than anything, Edward's lips were on my neck.

"I'm sorry Bella."

My eyes flew open as Edward's teeth punctured my skin. The fire came as I screeched, "Edward!"

Falling limp in Edward's arms the last thing I saw was Aro standing in the backyard, surrounded by my new, growling, family.

**The End**

**Review. Pretty please.**

**I wrote this before I read the book. Please don't judge it because it isn't Stephenie's.**


	17. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

There will be a sequel to this soon.

It will be one shot. Mostly, it'll explain everything in the story. The confusing stuff and all that jazz.

It will be in Emmett's POV. He's my favorite character. :D

twilight1192


End file.
